The Caged Bird Sings
by storytell18
Summary: Co-authored with JP-Rider. After being used to commit crimes for the Joker, Raven is imprisoned in Belle Reve, where an unlikely ally helps her survive. RaexRavager. M for strong violence, prison rape/sex, nudity, and language.
1. The Joke

**Author's Notes**

Okay, welcome to my first collaboration story. JP-Rider (_Beast Boy and the Titans North Girls_, _The Dangerous Premolition_) and myself, storytell18 have joined forces to bring you _The Caged Bird Sings._

One of JP's Adoptable Story Ideas, I have adopted it and we have decided to co-write it, alternating scenes. For this chapter, the first, third, and fifth scenes are mine while the second and fourth were JP-Rider's.

The story definitely earns its M rating for violence, yuri/rape scenes, nudity, and language, so reader discretion is advised, primarily for later chapters.

Now, let's begin the story.

* * *

><p>Belle Reve. The most notorious prison in all of the United States, far surpassing the notoriety of Gotham's own Arkham Asylum and Blackgate, a Midwestern prison designed to hold in America's criminal element.<p>

Belle Reve, however, was considerably worse as it had the fortune of holding the country's super-powered detainees, the super-villain rogues of such heroes as Batman, Flash, and Superman. Men and women were held in this Louisiana prison, which has been certified to be fully escape-proof, not that the inmates haven't tried to break out of their cells. Every breakout attempt has failed, which pleased the notorious hard-nosed Warden of the prison, whose experience with metahumans was unmatched.

It was late at night as the swamps surrounding Belle Reve misted up, revealing bogs of fog that surrounded the penitentiary, making it nigh impossible to see with the exception of the blinding lights that cut through the fog like a knife cut through butter.

Guards were always present in every corridor and hallway, with no place the prisoners could be that the guards were not. That's part of the reason nobody has successfully broken out, as every prisoner, especially those with meta-human abilities, are fitted with a power nullification collar that can restrict an inmate's access to them, rendering the inmates no more human than the armed guards that roamed the prison.

Every prisoner was locked away in their cells, with the doors not set to open until shortly after dawn, which would be 7:30 in the morning local time. Each door was controlled by a computer inside the control room, which was manned by the Warden and a select group of the Warden's close associates. They were the ones who kept the prisoners in their cells at night, watched to see if there was any funny business going on around Belle Reve.

Cameras lined the hallways, with each camera positioned so that every inch of Belle Reve was covered in surveillance and designed so they could not be hacked - every measure to prevent a jailbreak was being taken.

The inmates were divided into wards, one for the men and one for the women, and despite what statistics may tell you, the number of women wasn't that much different from the men. From there, they were blocked off into sections and their cells prevented them from having any contact with the cells around them.

In the female ward, many of the female prisoners slept with nary a problem, whereas others weren't quite so able to sleep, with their eyes open as they pondered what was next for them. Would they get lucky and get early release (or escape), will the next day bring the same iron bars that held them? Or will they find themselves being killed by another inmate?

While many were kept awake by their uncertainty regarding the future, others remained awake as they plotted their next move, what they planned to do to torment the most hated prisoner in Belle Reve, of both the men and the women.

In one cell on the bottom floor of the ward laid one of the many bunk-beds that enabled two prisoners to sleep in a cell. On the bottom cell laid a female in her orange jumpsuit, with short-sleeve shirt and white undershirt as well as long baggy orange pants and socks, with her black sneakers laying beneath the bed. Her long white hair covered the back of her collar-fitted neck so her pillow would not get worn out from the hard metal, as she slept, one eye closed while an eyepatch covered the area where her eye no longer existed.

On the upper bunk laid her cell-mate, another female, a teenager and slightly younger than her cellmate, wearing a similar orange jumpsuit, but with longer sleeves instead of short sleeves, and she remained awake. As she stared at the ceiling, waiting for what would happen next, she dreaded the past few years she had been inside of Belle Reve, her new home, her own hell.

She was the most hated prisoner in Belle Reve, not because of the crime she committed (multiple counts of manslaughter), but because of who she was - she was no criminal, but rather a hero that put them away.

The dark sorceress of the Teen Titans.

Raven. The girl in question may confuse you. How on Earth did she ends up in a prison like Belle Reve? Well, let's time go backwards and go to the beginning.

* * *

><p>Four years earlier, just before everything changed, the turn of events starts in a place called Jump City. Jump has a history of its own crime, but not as big as Gotham or Bludhaven. It has its common thieves and villains like the HIVE Five, Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, and Doctor Light. But the city also has a notorious A-list criminal name Slade, or Deathstroke in his mercenary business. But despite the crime rate, evil has been always prevailed by five unlikely adolescent heroes. They are known as the Teen Titans.<p>

Robin, the heroic leader and former partner of Batman; known to carry many gadgets and acrobatic stunts. He can be of a bit aggressive due to his obsessiveness of finding Slade, and wanting to know everything, he is a good leader.

Starfire, the heart of the team. She is what you would call a warrior alien princess from the planet Tamaran who can shoot starbolts. She is kind, sweet, and emotional, so if you get in her bad side, you better sign your wavers.

Cyborg, the second-in-command and occasional meat-lover. Known to be an expert on technology due to his half-human, half-robot nature, and despite being half-robot he enjoys life. He is considered the big brother of the Titans.

Beast Boy, the joking changeling who is green. He maybe a short funny guy who lightens up the team, but he knows when a situation is serious and knows the time isn't for laughs. He is a vegetarian and you shouldn't underestimate him, he is a tricky fellow.

And then there's Raven, the dark Titan. She is calm, quiet, deadpan, and occasionally sarcastic. She is what others think of her as the little sister of the group. She would shut herself inside her room for peace and quiet.

Whenever her friends, mostly Beast Boy and Starfire, would get her out of her room, she would always say no. Due to her emotions connecting to her powers and her half demon blood, she is afraid of hurting her friends and is afraid of getting attached to them. But throughout all the hardship she's pulled through, she deeply cares about her friends and even after the end of the world, she considers them her new family. She couldn't wish to have friends like them.

As of now Raven is in her room, meditating with her crossed legs, her elbows on her knees as she has her finger tips pressed on her thumbs while her other fingers rise up as she is now in a meditating stance. She wasn't wearing her cloak and she was barefooted in her meditating stance. She surrounds herself with lavender scented candles around for her to be calm. She creep a small, peaceful smile on her face as her eyes were shut, as she feels relaxed.

For a few more minutes she starts to have a bad feeling. Something big is going to happen and her gut is telling her that she's going to play a role in this that will take her away from her surrogate family. Was it Trigon? No it wasn't her father, but something else more sinister.

It was then the klaxon alarm went off as she groans when she has to interrupt her meditation and go out and see who's robbing the Bank of Perez again. She gets up from her bed as she uses her powers to bring her cloak and wear it on her back. She then levitates her blue booties to slip them on into her feet. She is now prepared to go meet up at the common room to meet her friends.

"So, what's the trouble this time?" Raven asked in a deadpan manner.

"There's been a bank heist happening at the Bank of Perez." Robin responded to the empath.

"Who's robbing the banks?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's where we're gonna find out." Robin said as he pounded his hand with his fist. "Titans, GO!" he shouted as he and the Titans ran towards the garage as Raven felt that same bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

><p>The Titans quickly arrived at the Bank of Perez, where there were four thugs all wearing biker helmets with face-covering visors currently robbing the Bank. The three thugs holding the hostages were armed with submachine guns whilst the fourth, holding a handgun, was forcing the clerks to hand over all the money in the bank.<p>

One of the thugs whispered to a hostage, "Don't worry, deary. It'll be over soon. Just relax to face the inevitable." The thug pushed the barrel of his submachine gun at the hostage's head, as if he was preparing to shoot him.

Robin shouted, "What's inevitable is you failing in your heist. Drop the weapons now."

The three submachine gun-equipped thugs quickly opened fire on the Titans. Raven put up a quick shield to block the stream of bullets that poured out from the weapons.

Within a few seconds, the thugs discovered that their guns were empty, having spent the rest of their massive clip sizes trying to down the Titans.

The Titans quickly moved in on the thugs. Two quick punches from Robin downed the first thug, and removed his helmet, showing him to be a simple street thug.

Starfire downed the second thug by kicking him square in the chest, sending him into a nearby wall, and also breaking the visor to see another simple thug.

The third thug met his defeat at the hands of the changeling, prouncing on the thug as a lion and removing his helmet, expectedly revealing a simple thug. This was starting to look like just an ordinary bank robbery - simple thugs with simple weapons, but they were about to see just what made this robbery special.

Noticing that his thugs were down, the fourth guard switched his weapon to aim at Cyborg and placed two shots on Cyborg's armor, which hurt a bit, but weren't fatal as they impacted in heavy armor, not hitting any internal organs.

Raven responded by surrounding an empty planting pot in her signature black energy before shouting, "Azarath metrion zinthos" and threw it at the thug, smashing the visor of the fourth thug only to reveal just who was responsible.

Immediately afterwards, the thug began laughing uncontrollably, almost disturbingly so as his cherry red lips and chalk white skin showed from the remains of the visor. He removed the helmet as his identity was now revealed and Robin gasped, "Joker."

The Clown Prince of Crime immediately replied, "Oh Boy Wonder, long time no see. Now, if I'll be on my way..."

However, just as he grabbed the money and prepared to make his getaway, Raven stripped the bag from the Joker's hand before bashing him in the side of the head with it, causing him to stumble onto a nearby register.

As Robin came in to finally capture the Joker, he threw out a laughing gas grenade to stun Robin as he fled, grabbing his pistol and aiming it at anybody in his way so he could get away. Raven moved Robin away from the laughing gas as Cyborg prepared to administer an antidote.

With a quick injection of the antidote he had on him (they had to be prepared for anything, including a Joker attack), Cyborg kept Robin from succumbing to the poison. When Robin was cleared of the Joker venom, he asked, "Why the heck is the Joker in Jump? As much as I don't want to do this, we're going to need to contact Batman about this. Maybe he can tell us something useful."

Returning to the Tower, Robin began connecting to the Batcave so he could speak with his enstranged mentor about the Joker's emergence in Jump City. He wanted the Joker out of his city as soon as possible - that madman could mean nothing good for everybody.

Once the connection was up, Batman appeared on the screen and asked, "What is it, Robin? I haven't heard from you in a while."

Robin responded, "The Joker just committed a bank robbery here. He hired three thugs, common street thugs and armed them with automatic weapons. He got away, but he didn't get away with anything."

"Thanks for the notification. He hasn't been seen in over two months. Honestly, I was starting to think he was dead. Harley hasn't popped up on the radar since a bit after Joker's disappearance. Run all crime scenes in the past two months to see if any of the signs match those of his modus operandi. He is more dangerous than anybody you have faced so far in the city. Contact me if things get much worse. I'll keep you posted when I acquire new information. Be on your guard. He may even try to break into the Tower."

"Understood." The feed was cut and Robin walked away from the screen, trying to see just how long the Joker had been active, or also if Harley had popped up there. The two of them together equaled unrivaled, destructive chaos.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the port of Jump City's old warehouses, one particular warehouse just so suddenly occupies two certain Gotham's psychopathic criminals. There stood Joker, sitting on a chair as he laments on his failure during the heist. The clown prince of crime and his partner, Harley Quinn, came to Jump so they can spread chaos and make the bird boy's life complicated. But now Joker's latest heist was foiled by some gloomy, pale-faced teenage demoness.<p>

"I can't believe I was beaten by some teenage punks" Joker roared as he picks up a hand made voodoo doll of Robin as he sticks pins and needles into the heart. If Joker knew how real voodoo works, he would actually hurt Robin "If my buddies from Arkham heard about this, I'll be humiliated throughout Gotham!" he complains as he shoots his hands up in the air and throws the doll away.

"Aw cheer up, Mistah J." Harley Quinn replied as she tries to calm her insane boyfriend/partner down "We'll get the Titans next time. If there is someone to blame it's that freaky goth girl with magic powers. Without her interfering, you would've made the crime of the century."

When Harley told him that, Joker got an evil thought in his mind "Of course, Harley. If it's to blame, it's all that demon punk girl's fault!" he exclaims as he walks forward to a table as he observes a pile of newspapers that shows the Teen Titans. "I need dirt on her. I need something to get that pale faced demon tramp out of the picture!" he shouts as he brings out a jack knife and stab the picture of Raven on the table.

"Don't worry, Mistah J, I'll find some dirt on that goth girl. I've always had a distaste in her choice of fashion." Harley said as she brings out her red Apple notebook as she browse through the internet on magical artifacts.

It took her two hours to find what she was looking for. During those hours Joker has been doing nothing but watch and complains on the stand up comedians on the Comedy Channel. Though he does laugh up a bit when South Park was on, Joker's known to love some dark humor.

"I found somethin', Mistah J!" Harley shouts as Joker gets up and goes to what Harley has founded "It's called the Demon's Hand. It says here that whomever wears the gauntlet, can control demons. Villains who attempted to steal it were Klarion Bleak, Brother Blood, Felix Faust, and the Shadow Thief." she explained as Joker observes the information in his mind as he creeps up an evil smile. A smile that can rivals the Grinch's as Joker thought up a plan.

"Oh this is just too perfect, Harley. I think I've solved our little...bird problem." Joker stated as he laughed maniacally "And this time, it's not the boy blunder." he finished as he grins like the maniac he is.

* * *

><p>The Joker and Harley Quinn approached the Jump City Museum of History. The Titans remained in their Tower, at least until they got the klaxon ringing to fight off Mumbo Jumbo, whom the Joker had strong armed (i.e. threatened to brutally torture and murder) into performing a heist at the other side of the city in order to distract the Titans long enough to steal the Demon's Hand and then take control over Raven.<p>

While the Joker was normally very _flamboyant_, this operation required utmost stealth to ensure the Titans wouldn't figure out what he was up to. The Joker pulled the handgun he used at the bank, a very common nine millimeter pistol, making it harder to discern his weapon from everybody else within thirty miles who owned one. Attaching a silencer, he grinned greedily at Harley, who aimed a suppressed forty-caliber pistol. Wearing thick trenchcoats and large hats, it was tough to identify them from a distance as they covered their faces and bodies - one would have to be very close to them to try to ID them as who they were.

The two clown killers proceeded to walk up to the museum, which was preparing to close for the day. The security guard at the door immediately shouted, "Hey! We're closing. Come back tomorrow."

The Joker answered, "Come on! We traveled halfway across the country to come here. We want access now!"

"Well, I'm sorry, sir. Maybe if you started sooner you'd be here sooner."

"You are sorry. But I'm not!" The Joker raised his head to reveal his smiling, disturbing face and shot the guard right in the head, killing him before he had a chance to retaliate. Strolling into the museum, The Joker began gunning down guards as he saw them. Meanwhile, Harley shot out the cameras to ensure they couldn't report that the Joker was there.

Catching up to her puddin', Harley took down two more guards that tried to aim their weapons at the Joker. Within two minutes, the dozen or so guards at the museum were all dead and there was no evidence linking them to the theft.

Harley said, "Let's get the Demon's Hand and test it out on our demon bird."

Strolling up through the vacant museum, the two reached an elevator and a listing of the location of exhibits. Joker noted, "Harley, fifth floor. Magical artifacts and occult history."

Harley pressed the up button on the elevator and the doors opened so the two could get inside. Pressing the button that led to the fifth floor of the museum, the two soon arrived at their destination in order to acquire what they came for.

Once they got on the floor, they headed over to the permanent exhibit of objects of the occult and magical nature. Strolling through the exhibit, they passed by what appeared to be replicas of Pandora's Box and the Spear of Destiny. The Joker pouted, "They're just replicas! How do we know that the real deal is here?"

"They only have replicas of what they don't have. I checked and saw that they actually do have the Demon's Hand here. It's just in severe security, which should be no problem as every guard is dead."

The Joker and his girlfriend proceeded up to the case that held the Demon's Hand to see if they could get it, and if it was the real thing. Harley placed her handgun on the glass and squeezed the trigger, breaking the glass to reveal their latest toy.

Eagerly grabbing it, the Joker remarked, "Marvelous. Now, to see if it works. I imagine by now that the Titans have finished up against that magician, and they're back at the Tower."

Harley explained, "All you need to do is put on the Hand, concentrate to find the nearest demon, and command them to come to you."

The Joker put on the Demon's Hand and immediately yelled, "Raven! Come to your new master!"

And almost instantaneously, Raven materialized in front of the Joker and Harley, clad in her cloak and leotard, but not her boots - just after she had taken them off, the Joker rang for her. Her eyes were filled in completely blue, signaling that she was not in control of her body, but rather under the influence of the Hand.

Harley shrieked, "It worked! Now, she's all yours, Mistah J!"

The Joker grinned like a kid in a candy store as he thought of what he would command Raven to do first.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, what do you think? I'll respond to all reviews for this chapter and chapter 2 in the author's notes of chapter 3. We're just getting started.<strong>


	2. The Punchline

**Author's Notes**

I will respond to all reviews for this chapter along with chapter 1 in the author's notes section of chapter 3.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>A long time ago, the Demon's Hand, or the Demon's Glove in some countries, was a legendary artifact that its origins can dated thousands of years ago. The hand originated from a powerful demon called Skazaar, a powerful and demotic being who has lead armies of demons during medieval times. Skazaar has worked with Morgan Le Fey to help her dethrone King Arthur from his kingdom of Camelot.<p>

But what they didn't expect is that Jason Blood, one of King Arthur's royal knights from Camelot to fight Skazaar. Jason was well known as the host of the demon Etrigan, half brother of Merlin the wizard, so it was no feat that he can manage a fight against the demon warlord.

Their battle was consider so legendary, that no one has ever lived to tell the tale. The battle lasted ten days until Merlin can discovered a way to end Skazaar. When Etrigan was at his last peak, Skazaar was now ready to kill the demon. But it was then Merlin came and perform a spell onto King Arthur's sword, Excalibur, to kill Skazaar for good.

But with Skazaar dead, Morgan Le Fey performed a spell that requires to cut off Skazaar's hand. She forms the hand and cursed it, declaring that whoever wears the hand of Skazaar, dubbed the Demon's Hand can control an army of demons, or simply one.

This was a tale that makes Raven shivered at the thought. But then she thought that since she is only half-demon, there's no way for her to be controlled. She was trained in Azar to keep her heritage in control, and as long as she consumes her human side, she's okay.

Until the artifact is in the hands of a psychotic clown.

Joker and Harley were surprised when they have Raven, the Raven of the Teen Titans in their control. With the Demon's Glove in the hands of a psychopath, no one is safe. Joker has Raven in control and he has some villainous thoughts in mind in what to do with her.

"Oh this is going to be the best joke I've done!" Joker exclaims as he heard Harley fake coughing which makes Joker nervous "I mean, the best joke we've done!"

"But how do we know if the glove works?" Harley states as they both place a finger on their chin to think.

Joker snaps his fingers as an idea pops up in his head "I know, why don't we give her a command."

"Ooh, like a dog!" Harley quipped.

Joker looks at Raven as he extends his Demon Gloved hand towards her "Raven, I command you dance for me! But lose that cloak first, it's getting the way of your...complexion."

The controlled dark Titan did as she was told as she takes off her hooded cloak, leaving her in her leotard glory. Raven raise her hands up as she raised her left leg to step down and do a choreographic dance. The two villains held their laughter as they see the empath dancing like a ballerina. Harley did a wolf whistle as Raven did some leg movement while she danced.

"My, my, she's a good dancer Mistah J." Harley comments "Maybe we should give her a strip tease next?" she asked, but she knew Joker has a different idea.

"The matter is that the glove works my Harley! Think of all the heists we can pull, with Vampira over here." Joker states as he observed the dancing pale skinned girl "She can be our little enforcer." he adds.

"Can I play with her after our spring of crimes and murder?" Harley asked her boyfriend with a hopeful glee.

"Sure, you can play with bird girl whenever you want! She won't remember what we have in store for her." Joker said as he brings out his most wicked smile across his face as the two clowns watched Raven continuing to dance.

After Raven had finished with her dance, the Joker walked up to Raven and shouted, "Now, Raven. Go to 3831 Walnut Street and kill Captain McCullen and everybody present. Use this, and return to this spot the second you have finished." The Joker handed Raven a gun and the half-demon vanished to do what she was commanded.

Phasing inside of the address, Raven found Captain McCullen, a high ranking JCPD officer, asleep along with his wife plus two kids and a greyhound. Arriving in McCullen's bedroom, Raven opened fire with the handgun, executing the captain with two shots to the neck before putting a round between the eyes of McCullen's wife.

Sensing that the kids were waking up upon hearing the gunshots, Raven proceeded out of the main bedroom to encounter McCullen's nine year old son, whom lost his life to a bullet to the heart. McCullen's thirteen year old daughter was next, getting a round in the neck and another in her eye. Lastly, Raven saw the greyhound asleep in the daughter's room and shot it in the back of the neck.

With everybody in the McCullen household dead, Raven promptly teleported back to the Museum where the Joker and Harley were waiting. Harley asked, "Ya think she did it?"

Joker answered, "Of course she did. That do-gooder is gone for good, making it easier for me to take this city and give the Boy Blunder the mother of headaches." Raven returned the gun to the Joker, and the clown prince noticed that there were seven bulllets missing from its twelve round magazine, which proved that Raven committed the murders.

"What next?" The Joker took Harley's question to heart - what is next for them to do with Raven? What crime will they have her pull off next? The Titans still remained unaware of the break-in at the museum and the captain's murder wouldn't go reported until the morning.

Suddenly, a new idea came to the forefront of his mind. He commanded, "Raven, get me every item from the jewelry exhibit on floor three."

And with that, Raven vanished only to return a moment later with a sack full of gold, diamonds, pearls, and other precious stones. Harley took a pearl necklace out of the sack Raven had gotten for them, and placed it on her neck, exclaiming, "It's real and it's perfect!"

The Joker began to go through the sack and marveled at the goodies Raven had gotten them - this was going to prove to be a very beneficial arrangement for him - and Raven would take the fall for the crimes.

Joker asked, "Anything else we need to pick up here?"

Harley shrugged and commented, "Not that I can think of. Let's get back to base so we can further get to know our new pet."

The Joker then commanded, "Raven, put your cloak back on and take us home to the warehouse." Again, without any free will in the matter, Raven complied and put on her cloak before she brought the Joker and Harley back to their warehouse base without being tracked or followed. Nothing would be left behind that would implicate them - not yet anyway.

Now sitting in the comfort of their base, Harley began staring at Raven, taking in every inch of her new servant. Noticing what Harley was doing, the Joker commanded, "Raven, show Harley here your body. All of it."

And much like before, Raven could not resist the influence of the Demon's Hand and shed her cloak and leotard, permitting Harley to bask in Raven's naked glory, as Raven's hands were to the side and legs stretched out so nothing was invisible to the clowns.

Staring at Raven's butt, Harley removed her glove and placed a finger on it, running down Raven's smooth curves to the leg and then deep into Raven's thigh until she reached Raven's exposed womanhood, commenting, "Guess she ain't one of them transvestities."

Moving her finger from the inside of Raven's thigh up to her hip, Harley continued to explore Raven, sliding her finger up Raven's abdomen to the navel, circling around it before pressing it up against Raven's nipples, which lacked erectness as Raven's body was entirely unaware of what was going on - the Demon's Hand controlled her and there was nothing she could do.

Harley mentioned, "She sure is a beauty, ain't she? One hell of a body."

"Hell indeed, Harley. And while I don't want our festivities to end, we'll have to put them on hold. Raven, put your clothes on and return to where you were before you went to the museum."

Raven put her clothes back on before returning to her room in the Tower. Back at the warehouse, the Joker removed the glove from his hand, temporarily ending his control on Raven. The Joker commented, "Now we have a demon at our disposal. Better not let the Titans find out yet."

* * *

><p>Back at Titan's Tower, Robin noticed that Raven's been in her room for a long time. As leader of the Titans, he should know what his team is up to. Starfire's busy with Silkie, Beast Boy and Cyborg are at the common room playing video games, and Raven just went into her room like always. After that the Titans have come to their rooms for some sleep, however Robin has a feeling something's up.<p>

The Boy Wonder walks up to the door that rests inside the room of the Dark Titan. The Titans have their own legend told throughout the Tower that those who have tried to enter Raven's room, or interrupts her time in her room, never returns. It was just a little inside joke between him, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came up with during their guy's night out.

He knocked on the door three times as he waits for the little sister of the Titans to open. He waited for about an hour, he also tried to contact her with the communicator, but no answer since the communicator's inside her room. It was then he heard footsteps coming from the halls. He wondered if it was either one of the team members, but it was Raven.

"Raven where have you been?" Robin asked her.

"I..." Raven tries to find an answer, as she rubs her head and feels her arms and legs ache; as if she's been moving around "What time is it?"

"It's past midnight. Everyone's asleep and you weren't in your room." He told her, which startled the empath "I tried to contact you with the communicator, but you didn't answered."

"I didn't have it with me." Raven states as she grew worried. She didn't know where she was, which was a bad thing.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Robin received a call from the chief of police, Chief Hodgkins. The chief greeted, <em>"Hello, Robin.<em>"

Robin replied, "What is it, Chief?"

_"We got a robbery at the Natural History Museum and a quintuple homicide."_

"What happened?"

The chief explained, _"A couple of items from the occult exhibition as well as most of the jewelry were stolen last night. About a dozen guards murdered, security footage is no good since the cameras were destroyed."_

"And the homicide?"

He sighed before replying, _"The McCullen family."_

"You mean Captain McCullen?"

_"The same. Somebody broke in and shot all four of them, as well as the dog. No fingerprints or footprints. No security system alerts either. The gun was an unregistered nine millimeter handgun, one that could be found in any number of households. Maybe you could help us find some clues and lead us to the killer."_

Robin answered, "I fear I may already know who is responsible."

_"Who?"_

"The Joker."

_"That mad clown? Ain't he supposed to be in Gotham, not in this city?"_

"Yes. He could have been here as long as two months, and we just found out he was here yesterday. If he was responsible, then we could be looking at a lot more death and destruction."

_"I'll send you all copies of police reports from the past two months. Figure out which ones were the Joker's doing. And make it fast. The sooner that clown is gone, the better."_

The chief hung up, leaving Robin to ponder just what the Clown Prince of Crime had been up to last night.

Meanwhile, in her room, Raven was meditating in an attempt to find out what had happened, and it had been incredibly fruitless in its results. From what she could figure out, she had entered her room after defeating Mumbo Jumbo (who wasn't that hard to beat) and had taken off her boots, but then completely blanked out and had lost about an hour of her life.

Part of the ability of the Demon's Hand was to act as a buffer in the possessed's mind, blocking their ability to receive memories or have any cognitive control - Raven would never be able to find out what she did from her memories - she'd need to be told what happened, and even then, she wouldn't remember the events exactly, but she would know what she did.

And if Raven found out what had happened, she'd wish those memories were buried deep and tight inside of her mind. After an hour of unsuccessful meditation, Raven realized there was some powder residue on her arm - the gunpowder from when Raven killed the McCullens, and proceeded to go into the bathroom.

She pulled up her sleeve and doused the arm in hot water and soap, removing all traces of said residue from her skin. If anybody ran a GSR test on her right now, they would find that the results were negative.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she looked at herself and found she was a bit haggard, surprisingly worn and her limbs aching. If she could only remember, she would be able to know what happened, and if she had her communicator on her, then she would be able to trace her movements and find where in the city she had been.

Pulling her sleeve back up, Raven left the bathroom and returned right to her room, still confused as to what had happened and dreading the endless questions the other Titans were going to prod her with upon learning of what happened - questions she didn't have answers for.

Laying down on her bed, with her head staring right in front of the mattress, Raven groaned as somebody knocked on her door. Raven levitated out from her bed and up to the door, only to see the Boy Wonder there.

Raven asked, "What is it, Robin?"

Robin answered, "We got a mass homicide to investigate. The McCullen family. May have something to do with the Joker, but I'm not sure."

Raven commented, "Better safe than sorry." Well, she would definitely be sorry if the Titans found out what she had done there.

* * *

><p>Later on at night while the rest of the Titans finished their investigation on the homicide of the McCullen family, Raven went back to her room so she can meditate. She had on her communicator with her so when she blacks out the communicator will be with her person. Once she takes her boots off again, she sat on her bed as she cross her legs and gets into her meditating position.<p>

As she levitated from her bed, she had this ringing feeling inside of her head. But before she could learn from it she blanked out. Her body subconsciously teleported out of her room to the destination she is called out to her.

"Ah, glad you've made it my pet." Joker stated with a wide sick grin in his mind "Now I want you to do some things for me, Raven."

"What is it, Master?" Raven asked in a trance like monotone. Joker then noticed that she has her communicator with her.

"First off, hold still while I take that device from your person." he said as he reach out and took the communicator off of her and smashed it to pieces with his shoe. So much for being able to track her whereabouts.

Joker then picked something out of the sleeve of his purple suit as he throws three pictures of Jump City's notorious villains: Fang, Killer Moth, and his daughter Kitten Walker.

"Now what I want you to do is to slaughter these three people. You see, Killer Moth used to be a villain in Gotham, but he was a nobody so he high tailed here to make a name for himself. I want you is to slaughter him and the spider boy and make his blond daughter watch before killing her too. After you're done, do whatever Harley wants you to do." He instructs the demoness with a smile that would make the devil himself to call him scum.

"Oh I know what to do with her." Harley Quinn said as with a lustful look in her smiling face.

"Now go to 435 Quartz Ave. and do as I told you to do and slaughter them like animals." Joker cruelly said as Raven nodded and then teleports to where Killer Moth's home is.

At the home of the Walkers where it's a normal looking home of the notorious Jump City criminal Killer Moth, or Drury Walker. In the normal home that looks like the set of the Brady Bunch, the mutated moth-man was busy making some dinner for his daughter and her now fiance Fang.

Drury is actually a little bitter with his daughter now getting pregnant with Fang, his once past experiment who was once Fredrick DiCaprio who was a victim of Walker's cross species experiments. Fang and Kitten are at the living room as Kitten reads some wedding catalogs and magazines.

"How about this for our wedding, Fangie-poo?" Kitten asked as she showed her fiance the pictures of the catalog. Apparently she is 3 months old pregnant.

"Anything you want, pumpkin." Fang replied to his love.

"Alright you two, dinner's almost read-GYAAAAHHH!" Killer Moth called out as something pierced him on the shoulder.

"Daddy!?" Kitten shouts as she and Fang stood up from the couch as they rushed into the kitchen as they saw Raven holding Killer Moth by the neck "Hay what's the deal you bitch! We did nothing illegal!" Kitten screeched as the mind controlled empath turns her head and encased Kitten with her black magic and pins her to the wall, and have her eyes spread wide opened and her mouth covered.

"Hey, what are you-!?" Fang didn't get to say as he's pushed back to the living room so she can finish off Killer Moth.

"No, please! I-I haven't done anything! I'm just house dad now!" Drury begged to the dark Titan who didn't respond as she brought one black tendril to reach out for his neck and then more tendrils wrapping around his arms and legs. All Kitten could do is watch as her father's limbs and head are being forcefully pulled separately as blood ooze out of the paroled criminal's body. Kitten wants to scream as tears falls from her eyes after witnessing her father's death.

"STOP THIS!" Fang shouts as he angrily as he crawled towards Raven. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" he demanded but he got no answer as Raven dropped the body and used her telekinesis to bring a chainsaw out of the closet as she turned it on. The chainsaw was aimed straight towards Fang as he was about to escape, but Raven's dark magical energy wrapped his eight spider legs as she levitated the chainsaw and headed it straight towards his spider's head, splitting it apart.

Kitten muffled as she starts to cry some more. She was completely helpless after she saw her father and fiance getting killed by the Titan. Her mind rushed into question like why is she doing this? What reason did they do to piss her off? She was going to invite them to the wedding, if there will be one.

But the bratty blond grew worried when Raven turned her head towards her. She muffled a scream when she saw Raven levitating the chainsaw towards her, aiming right at her stomach.

As the chainsaw hit, blood splattered all over the kitchen. Within seconds, Kitten ceased to exist.

* * *

><p>Raven returned to the Joker and he asked, "Did you do it?" Raven nodded that she had slaughtered the Walker clan - Drury, Kitten, and Fang.<p>

The Joker laughed in glee as another one of Gotham's villains had been removed once and for all. He could not wait until all of Jump City was his, but there was still miles and miles to go and many more villains he had to eradicate first, none of which seemed like a problem to him as he now had the dark Titan under his beck and call.

The question now was what to do with her? But, the Joker soon thought, 'The night is still young, so we can still go for hours.'

Harley inquired, "What's up next for her?"

The Joker thought about that for a moment before responding to Raven, "Dearie, would you go to the old gymnasium downtown, where I saw little Adonis, and crush him for me."

Raven smirked as she teleported over to the abandoned gymnasium, where Adonis was hiding out and building his figure in order to square off with the Titans. And maybe finally take Raven all for himself.

Raven levitated towards him as he was pumping a two hundred pound weight, lifting it up and down without a single care in the world, unaware of the threat that lured behind him.

She tipped the barbell onto Adonis's throat and he immediately began to choke as he was being suffocated by the weights. Raven used her dark magic to latch on two more two hundred pound weights on, causing Adonis to asphixiate, his throat trying to take in any air it could, only for the teen's lungs to give out, and Adonis breathed no more.

Returning to the Joker, Raven reported, "Adonis is finished." The clown couple grinned happily as they stared at the blue-eyed Raven, in no control over her actions as the Joker manipulated Raven to do whatever he chose her to do, whether it be murdering his enemies or providing some good old entertainment.

A second later, the Joker passed the Demon's Hand onto Harley, and his girlfriend soon began to think about what she was going to do with her slave. After a moment of thought, Harley responded, "Raven, lose the cape and perform three hundred jumping jacks in a row."

Unable to defy her master, the cloak was quickly shed from Raven's body as the empath began performing jumping jacks for Harley, allowing her to marvel at Raven's petite figure and stare at her breasts as they shook up and down, jiggling from each jumping jack she did.

After several minutes of performing jumping jacks, Raven reached her three hundredth jumping jack and stopped, leaving a fairly sweaty half-demon. Then, much to the Joker's shock, Harley stripped out of her shirt and pants, leaving her just clad in a pair of Joker panties and commanded Raven, "Give me a full back massage."

Again, Raven complied and began to tenderly rub Harley's back, fully following her orders as Harley moaned in pleasure. The scene would have been much more shocking had there been people around, but it was a completely vacant area with no civilians coming to interrupt the Joker's fun - nobody was to know about the Demon's Hand except for Joker and his Harley Quinn.

Continuing to massage Harley, Raven moved her hands up and down her back, rotating circles across both of Harley's shoulders, loosening up the tension as she breathed a sigh of relaxation. Raven gently slid her hands across Harley's lower back and spine to make sure everything was okay there.

After close to ten minutes of working on Harley's back, the harlequin ordered, "Now, massage my ass."

Raven moved her hands onto Harley's buttocks and gently rubbed one of her butt cheeks, seeing how smooth and plump it was before rotating towards the other one, caressing it with affection. Several minutes flew by and Raven then finished taking care of Harley and her demands.

Harley put her clothes back on before handing the Demon's Hand back over to the Joker. Staring at his wrist watch (which of course was stolen), he commanded, "Put your cloak back on and return to your Tower."

Raven once again followed orders, slipping on her hooded cloak before teleporting over to Titans Tower. The Joker took off the glove and put it back in safe keeping - he didn't want Raven to inadvertently reveal his greatest trick before it was the right time.

Harley commented, "Can't wait to see what we tell her to do tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Back at the Tower, the Titans gathered around in the common room after Raven appeared again just as Robin gave her a scolding for disappearing again.<p>

"Not only did you run out and disappeared again, you've lost your communicator!" Robin chastises her like what a father does to his daughter "I've tried contacting you, but you didn't answered!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what's going on with me." Raven argued back as she gets up and leave so she can meditate in her room.

"I'm not finished talking to you, Raven!" Robin shouted back at her.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" she retorted as she disappears into her room.

Robin sighed as he looks at his team "What am I going to do with her?" he asked as he sits next to Starfire.

"Chill out, Rob." Cyborg told his leader and best friend "Where ever Raven was, nobody was around to see her so we lack witnesses."

"Oh what has come to Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she grew worried about her friend who looks up to like a sister.

"I don't know, Star." Robin replied as he comforts his girlfriend.

"What can we do for now?" Beast Boy asked.

"For now, we focus on finding the Joker." Robin told as his teammates nodded in agreement.

The next day, the Titans received a report on the murders of the Walker family. The Titans went to the home of Killer Moth as they were appalled by the scene. Starfire cried in tears after she learned that Kitten was pregnant; even though Star can't stand Kitten, but she did not wish for her death, especially if she was pregnant and even moreso when she saw that Kitten was having twins. Cyborg and Beast Boy threw up outside after watching the carnage as Raven flinched when she saw the scene.

"My god, did Joker did all of this?" Cyborg asked as he looks sick.

"I thought he was crazy, but this is just monstrous." Beast Boy replied "They didn't even deserved this."

"Kitten and Fang were killed by a chainsaw." Robin states as he looks away of the scene of Kitten's body as her head was separated from her body as her stomach was ripped opened as decapitated embryo twins spread all over the floor with guts and intestines on the floor.

"There's also a report of murder at a abandoned gymnasium." Cyborg noted "The victim was Adonis. Cause of death was suffocation by the barbells on his throat with four hundred pound weights."

"To think I thought that blowhard would die of steroid overdose." Beast Boy states as his voice shows no sympathy towards Adonis.

"Hoist by his own petard, right?" Raven asked as she noticed Robin placing his hand on his chin to put his mind into thought.

The boy wonder rubs his chin as he tries to pin point the Joker's murders on Jump's notorious criminals. But then he notice how the murders were around the time Raven's black outs and disappearances are the same time. He wish he doesn't want to, but he have to suspect that Raven's black-outs may have a connection. But Raven's not the type to kill, unless she's under a influence.

But the big question is, where's the Joker? And how did he play in all this?

* * *

><p>Now, it's been a week since the Joker got his hands on the Demon's Hand, and a week since he had taken control of Raven with it. Every night, the Joker summoned Raven to his place, making her leave her communicator behind so he and Harley could have fun with her. Throughout the past week, the Joker has had Raven murder the McCullen family, Killer Moth, his daughter Kitten and her fiance Fang, Adonis, Mad Mod (by snapping his neck with her black magic), Ding Dong Daddy (by running over him with a car, crushing his skull), Mumbo Jumbo (stealing his hat before stabbing him in the abdomen and chest repeatedly), Johnny Rancid (rigging his motorcycle with a bomb, igniting it and burning Johnny Rancid alive), and Professor Chang (dissolving him in a vat of hydrochloric acid). In addition to the thirteen murders committed under the Joker's thrall, Raven has also committed a series of heists, taking jewelry, gold, and cash with a total worth close to four hundred million dollars.<p>

Though, criminal acts weren't all Raven had been doing - she also had been pleasuring the Joker and Harley Quinn - allowing them to explore her body and one night, they drew all over it with magic marker (the two laughed uncontrollably while they did), giving Harley and the Joker massages, and dancing for them.

And all the while, Robin still could not figure out what had happened - the Joker made sure there was no way for Robin to follow Raven - making her ditch her communicator in the Tower or forcing her to hand it over (one night, the Joker threw Raven's communicator into a city dumpster on the other side of the city, miles away from his position. And Raven had absolutely no idea what she was doing - she couldn't provide an alibi for her whereabouts under the Joker's control and couldn't explain the weirdness that had happened to her - especially the magic marker.

By day, the Titans spent most of their time tracking down the Joker and investigating the crimes perpetrated by the Joker through his control of Raven.

As usual, the Joker summoned Raven to him, making her take her communicator off of her before coming to him. With both the Joker and his girlfriend Harley grinning like crazed, deranged lunatics, the Joker ordered, "Well, now that you're here, Raven...Go to see Mister Hodgkins and turn him into my latest message."

Raven droned, "Yes master" and teleported off to the residence of Police Chief Malcolm Hodgkins, where he rested calmly, unaware of what was going on beside and around him.

Grabbing a knife from Hodgkins's cutlery, Raven went up to him and placed the knife in his mouth, carving a creepy smile into the man's face before severing the man's head from his chest.

Leaving the knife near the body, no fingerprints present anywhere on the victim or the knife, Raven tossed the severed head out of the man's apartment and it landed in the middle of the street, where it was struck by an SUV, which caused it to swerve and crash into a building, killing all five passengers in the car.

Raven returned to the Joker with six more bodies on her record and the mad clown asked, "Is it done?"

Harley interrupted, "Not only is the chief dead, but five more went along with him!"

The madman broke out in disturbing, unnaturally calm laughter that would intimidate lesser men and cause them to drown themselves to elude him. If the Joker was not a monster now, he had easily become one, a man incapable of redemption for all of his heinous, brutal crimes and murders.

Now allowing Harley to have her fun with Raven by handing the Demon's Hand to her, the Joker went off to plan his next move. Immediately, Harley grabbed the bag she had left nearby and ordered, "Strip out of that crap you call clothing and put on this instead."

Without any resistance (she couldn't resist because of the glove's influence), Raven took off the cloak and leotard, replacing it with the outfit in Harley's bag - a pink and yellow spotted sports bra and a light blue loincloth that left her hips exposed, no panties.

Harley took a minute to look at the newly-dressed Raven and then ordered her, "Now, swing that ass of yours and dance for me."

Again, under complete control of Harley, Raven began to move her torso around, causing the bottom of the loin cloth to sway. Hopping a leg in the air, Raven spun around rapidly before prancing in the air. Landing, Raven performed a backflip that allowed Harley to look at Raven's naked rear end.

Further moving her hips, Raven flipped the front of the loincloth up, flashing her womanhood to Harley as she continued the dance with Harley clapping all the way, "Go! Keep going! Don't stop!"

Indeed, Raven could not stop, continuing to perform for Harley until the Joker came in. The Joker told Harley, "Our fun has to end for today. We cannot allow the Titans to know what's going on."

Harley gave the Joker the Demon's Hand and he continued, "Raven, return to the Tower."

She complied, exiting the Joker's lair in the loincloth and bra, completely barefoot. Now, she was going to have more than a few questions with no answers.

* * *

><p>As Raven appears back in the tower, she noticed what she's wearing and she's not wearing any underwear. Feeling violated, she ran to her room but not until Robin stopped her in her tracks.<p>

"Raven, where have you been and what's with those clothes!?" Robin demanded as Raven's face heated up as she covers herself with her arms.

"I-I don't know! The black outs, and the sleep walking, What's happening to me!?" Raven asked in worry.

'This doesn't make sense. Is Raven noctambulating?' Robin thought as he tried to pin point Raven's black outs. Each time he tries to track her with her communicator, she would always lose it. Robin needed to further investigate this, Raven's never suffered this before.

"Yo Rob!" Cyborg shouted over the halls for Robin and Raven to here "I got a pinpoint location on Joker!"

Robin turns around as his masked eyes widen "How did you get that monster's location?"

"Don't know, but Joker's hideout is at the warehouses at the old Rader Ave. Warehouses." Cyborg told him.

"I want all Titans prepare for the raid of the Joker." Robin commands as he looks at Raven "You go and...get properly dress."

Raven nodded as she teleports to her room as she gets on her blue cloak, black leotard, and blue booties as she joins her friends to head down and take care of the Joker, and get him out of their city.

* * *

><p>Quickly arriving at the Joker's hideout, Robin busted down the door and confronted the Joker and Harley Quinn, neither of whom were expecting company - the Joker was simply playing with his voodoo doll of Robin while Harley was just drawing a picture of her 'Mistah J' playing with said doll.<p>

Upon noticing the arrival of the Titans, the Joker pulled out an automatic handgun and opened fire on the Titans, trying to drive them off. A quick shield courtesy of Raven ensured that none of the bullets hit the Titans.

Using this window as cover, the Joker hid behind a desk as he yelled to Harley, "Get me the hand!"

Harley quickly complied and slid the Demon's Hand right over to the Joker. Robin noted, "End of the line, Joker. Surrender now."

Putting the Demon's Hand on, none of the Titans noticed Raven's eyes turning blue, indicating that she was under the clown's thrall now. The Joker commented, "No Boy Blunder, because I've got a trick up my arm. Raven, kill these pests."

Raven droned, "Yes master" and proceeded to slam Beast Boy away from her with a burst of dark magical energy. Instantly, the Titans concluded just what had been causing Raven's disappearances.

Cyborg gasped, "That glove is allowing the Joker to control Raven. Explains her disappearances."

Robin added, "And the murders. That monster is using Raven to commit crimes for him."

The Joker clapped sarcastically and congratulated, "Correct boy! This here Demon's Hand puts your gloomy goth right under my control and she'll do whatever I tell her to do. Such as killing you all."

Before Robin could charge at the Joker, he noticed a malfunctioning turbine surrounded in black magic and headed right towards him. Instantly, Robin and Cyborg ran as Raven threw the turbine at them, exploding just as the duo got away from the impact site.

Starfire circled behind Raven and charged up a starbolt, but Raven simply grabbed one of the tables and tossed it behind her, crashing into Starfire.

Beast Boy turned into a lion and ran right towards Raven. The demoness sidestepped the attack and gave a kick to the lion's underbelly, sending Beast Boy flying into the air.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Raven, but a dark shield blocked the attack. The half-robot cried out, "We're not going to hit her! She's too powerful and under the control of that glove, she's almost unstoppable."

Robin replied, "We have to get the Demon's Hand from the Joker. Cy, you and Star keep Raven busy for as long as you can. Beast Boy and I will get the Demon's Hand. Titans go!"

Cyborg fired another round of his sonic cannon at Raven, blocked as expected, but it gave Starfire a window to recover and punch Raven, causing her to sputter onto the floor. Did they expect it to stop her?

No, but it did slow her down a bit, allowing Robin and Beast Boy to sneak away to go after the Joker. Before they could reach the clown, Harley Quinn came out swinging with her hammer, trying to strike the Boy Wonder in the head. Robin blocked the hammer with his bo-staff and aimed a kick for her ribcage, but she blocked the kick and hit Robin in the chest with a kick of her own, sending him down to the ground. Beast Boy charged Harley, turning into a hawk to avoid her swing and began to fly around her, forcing her to swing at the changeling only to miss every time.

Swooping down behind Harley, the falcon's talons proceeded to grab right onto the hammer, trying to wrest it from Harley's grasp, but the clown princess wouldn't go down easily.

Meanwhile, Robin looked for the Joker, who still held the Demon's Hand and was now aiming his handgun right at the Boy Wonder's neck. One good hit and Robin would be gone forever.

Just as the Joker squeezed the trigger, Robin threw a bird-a-rang at the bullets, slicing them down before hitting the barrel of the Joker's gun, rendering it useless. With the gun down for the count, Robin charged at him, punching him in the head as he tried to remove the Demon's Hand from the Joker's arm.

However, the Joker grabbed Robin by the throat and began to choke him, forcing Robin to divert his strength to wresting the Joker's hands away from his throat.

Cyborg and Starfire kept firing on Raven, trying to keep her from going after Robin and Beast Boy - they had to prevent the Joker from getting away and they had to free Raven from his control.

Unfortunately, no matter what they threw at her, Raven blocked it and responded in turn, keeping them behind hard cover to prevent her from getting a lucky hit, but even that wasn't useful as she could phase through walls.

Two starbolts went out against Raven, but shields blocked them both and a countertop went flying right back at Starfire, barely being destroyed before it struck. Never did the Titans realize just how useful Raven's empathy could be in combat.

Beast Boy and Harley continued to struggle for the hammer until finally Beast Boy pecked Harley's hand, causing her to flinch and let go of the hammer. Tossing it away from Harley, Beast Boy returned to human form and picked up the hammer, going after the Joker.

Continuing to choke Robin, the clown did not notice the green one sneaking up behind him and striking with a hammer, hitting him in the butt, causing the Joker to scream and let go of Robin.

Distracted by the pain, the Joker failed to realize Robin had grabbed onto the Demon's Hand and ripped it from his arm. Instantly, Raven's eyes went from blue to their regular amethyst. She was no longer under the Joker's control.

Seeing the massive amount of damage, and Cyborg and Starfire both aiming their blasts right at her, Raven asked, "What's going on? What happened? And why are you aiming your weapons at me?"

Cyborg remarked, "Long story short, the Joker's been usin' you as his enforcer. He had you attack us until Robin managed to remove the Demon's Hand from his arm."

Raven thought, 'Shit!'. The story was more true than she realized. Not only could the Demon's Hand control full-demons, it could control half-demons, and no amount of control over her demonic side could prevent it. That's why she kept blacking out. That's why she found gunpowder residue on her hands that night - she murdered the McCullen family. That's why she was covered in magic marker. That's why she came home to the Tower in a loincloth and bra.

Immediately, Raven flew over towards the Joker, who now realized that Raven was no longer under his control and tried to get away with Harley.

It did not work as they were both blocked off by Raven, eyes glowing white as she stood there, ready to attack and get her revenge for being used as a pawn.

She smashed Harley away with her magic, sending her right into a table for the Titans to capture. As for the Joker, Raven engulfed his clothes with her magic and slammed him across the two walls, battering him repeatedly before sending him crashing through the wall.

Passing through the wall, the Joker impacted a very taut line of string being used as a security measure, and Raven could only stare as the Joker's head was severed from his body, killing the clown once and for all.

Shortly afterwards, cops all came down to the warehouse and aimed their weapons right at Raven, who raised her arms in nervous surrender, knowing she's going to be in a lot of trouble for the twenty bodies she's accountable for.


	3. The Trial

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, getting such a finale was partially dependent upon having such a good build-up. I wonder how far we'll be able to take this story.

To shadowyshadow, if you like this, you'll probably enjoy what comes next as my style with Raven mixes with his usage of DC characters in unconventional ways.

To Angel of Azarath, I never left, but I had hit a bit of a roadblock on some of the other stories I was working on. The Demon's Hand is not a real object in the comics - it was a creation of the story's other writer JP-Rider. Raven just always seems to be a target because of her power, her heritage, and her mildly disrespectful attitude - but I think that there will be an ulterior reason revealed later on in the story.

Okay, I've decided that I will post the story two chapters at a time, so I will respond to all reviews for this chapter and chapter 4 in chapter 5's author's notes.

JP-Rider wrote the first, third, fifth, and seventh scenes while I wrote the second, fourth, sixth, and eighth. Just as an FYI.

And also, in a move inspired by JP-Rider (who did it with _Beast Boy and the Titans North Girls_), I decided to move the story from the Teen Titans category to the Teen Titans/Justice League crossover category.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>Soon after Raven's arrest, she has been taken into police custody as the Titans arrest Harley Quinn while the Joker's headless body and head are being retrieved to the forensics. Raven couldn't believe that she's going to be interrogated by the police. Will she get the good cop or bad cop like in the movies and television? She was always bad cop, but sometimes good cop when interrogating criminals.<p>

She's inside the interrogation room as she is placed on a chair with an inhibitor collar around her neck. Her friends, the Titans all watch over the two-sided glass mirror. If Raven could have her collar off, she could feel her friends' anxiety. They all feel the same for her; nervousness, guilt, frightened, and hope that she gets out.

It was then the new hand picked Chief of Police, Hogan Grant. Raven inspects the man as he looks more strict and shallow. There is only one detail that made Raven nervous when she saw a cross around his neck.

He was Catholic.

"Alright, Raven Roth, you were pressed charges with the murder of twenty individuals, including both homicides and manslaughter." Chief Grant states as he glares at Raven with daggers "Now young lady, do you confess those charges against you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I wasn't in control of my actions at the time." Raven insisted as she claps her hands together as she twirl her thumbs nervously. Clearly she doesn't like the guy glaring her intensively.

"Do you have an alibi?" the Chief asked her again.

"I don't." Raven told him "I don't actually remember anything, sir."

"Then why don't you remember anything?" he continues to press on, making Raven sweat bullets as she gulps.

"It was the Demon's Hand." Raven told him as the Chief's hand strokes his cross necklace.

"The Demon's Hand?" Grant questions as he made a cold glare towards Raven as he asked "Why does that artifact work, Raven?"

Now Raven gulped as she looks away from the chief. Her heritage was a secret to only her friends know and she will never, ever reveal it to the public. No one but her four friends, and Slade, knew her secret.

"Tell me, Raven." the Chief told her as Raven can feel the intensity coming from the pressing man. It reminded her of Robin, or Slade. "If you don't tell me-"

"Demon." she muttered quickly.

"What was that, Raven?" the Chief demands in a cold whisper that almost can compete with Slade, or her father.

"I'm half-demon! The Demon's Hand controls demons! That's how the Joker controls me!" Raven blurted out as she confesses as she cries.

The Chief looked at her as he gets up and immediately placed handcuffs on Raven "By the state law of California, you are under arrest for 20 counts of homicide and manslaughter, and many accounts of thievery."

The Titans stood and gasped as the Chief brings the handcuffed Raven out of the interrogation room as he handed her over to officer Manson, as she holds onto Raven who lowered her head in shame.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way, but your teammate needs to pay for her crimes." Grant stated as Robin marches towards him.

"Excuse me, Chief, but I would like a request for a bail on Raven." Robin requested in hopes of helping Raven.

"I've already set the bail for 20 million dollars." The Chief responded as he saw Robin's reaction.

"20 million!? Sir, isn't that a little high up!?" Robin frantically asked "She has helped our city along with us, don't you think it's not fair for Raven?"

"I will not give her a free pass since she's a hero for this city. Your friend will have to pay for her crimes, even if she's not in control of it." Grant told him as Robin sighed bitterly. He watched the Titans left the police station with sadness in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Point, and please put your hands together for your host, glorious G. Gordon Godfrey!"<em>

Applause rang out in the studio as G. Gordon Godfrey, a middle-aged white man with blond hair and a tailored suit stepped out onto the stage. The smirk on his face was oddly creepy as he emerged, ready for his show. The man greeted, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. How many of you believe that demons are real creatures?"

Nobody in the audience responded to the question. Godfrey continued, "You may think that old Godfrey was crazy for asking that, but I wanted to know how many of think demons are real. Why? Because they are real."

Godfrey walked over to a projector screen and began to explain, "The Teen Titans. Justice League Junior set in Jump City, California." Images pop up of Titans Tower in the horizon. "The members, Robin, the former side-kick of the goddamn Batman and the leader." Audiences give a chuckle as they heard Godfrey swear, with a picture of Robin popping up followed by images of the other Titans as Godfrey introduced them. "Cyborg, an ordinary human badly injured in a laboratory accident, necessitating the addition of machine parts, making him half-robot. Beast Boy, former member of the infamous Doom Patrol, and a shape-shifter. Starfire, an alien princess from a warmonger world."

Godfrey took a pause before finishing, "And lastly, the reason I brought up the demon question, Raven, the mysterious _witch_ of the Titans. Turns out she's not a witch, but a demoness!" The audiences give a considerable gasp as Godfrey continued, "How many of you would trust her now knowing that she is hell's spawn?"

One member of the audience yelled out, "No. I never trusted her, and I never will." Godfrey congratulated, "Bravo! Same here. Now you may be asking why I am bringing this up, well look at Jump City?"

Suddenly, pictures of nineteen people come up on the projector, before a picture of the Joker came up. "These twenty people were all murder victims of Raven. Captain Leslie McCullen, a Jump City police officer. Charlie McCullen, the Captain's wife. Evan McCullen, his son. Janis McCullen, his daughter. Drury Walker, better known as Killer Moth. Kitten Walker, his daughter who was three months pregnant. Frederick DiCaprio, also known as Fang and Kitten's fiancee. Pauline Brady, known to the criminal world as Adonis. Stage magician Mumbo Jumbo. Neil Richards, a former smuggler and another Jump City criminal. Edward Dowd, an auto mechanic. Johnson Ranier, better known as Johnny Rancid. Professor Hao Chang. Malcolm Hodgkins, former Chief of Police. Sam Rufio, father of three and an accountant. Tina Wilder, a nightclub owner. Jessica Kade, Sam Rufio's sister. Quincy Adiles, a retired baliff. Francis Deese, a firefighter. And lastly, Gotham's clown prince of crime, the Joker.

"Now, I have brought two guests here to discuss Raven and what the hell happened to her. So, please welcome stage magician Zatanna Zatara and Professor Emil Hamilton." A female with long black hair and a tailored suit walked in from the right of the stage and an old professor with graying facial hair and a bald head.

The two each took a seat as Godfrey joined them at his desk. He greeted, "Welcome Ms. Zatara, Professor Hamilton."

The doctor replied, "Pleased to be here, Gordon."

Zatanna added, "Nice to appear on _The Point_."

Godfrey began, "Now, do either of you two know about Raven?"

Zatanna answered, "Yes. She is the daughter of Trigon the Terrible, a Demon Archfiend also known as Scath."

"Scath? Like the Gem of Scath?"

"Raven is the Gem."

Hamilton asked, "Zatanna, are you telling me that one of the Titans was actually a portal for her demon father to conquer everything on Earth?"

"In her defense, Emil, Raven is only half-demon. Her mother was human, and Raven did get rid of him."

Godfrey skeptically added, "So why did she bring him here in the first place?"

Zatanna struggled to maintain her confidence in the face of Godfrey - even the Justice League had problems with his persuasiveness as he cut through any of their arguments. She answered, "It was a prophecy, set in stone ages before any of us were born. Trigon's coming was guaranteed to happen and Raven was just one of the many children he had sired to ensure it happened."

"Why didn't they summon him if she's so squeaky clean then?"

"She was the only one that made it to childhood, let alone adolescence. The others died during infancy or in the womb."

Emil pondered, "You're raising a contradiction, Zatara. If Raven was responsible for Trigon's coming, why did she send him back and also why would she be a Titan?"

Zatanna explained, "Raven wasn't raised on Earth, but in another dimension known as Azarath, where they trained her to suppress her demonic side, which came at the expense of her mind being _broken_, unable to feel without risking his coming. She was a member of the Teen Titans because she wanted to stop her father, or if that couldn't happen, at least have some sort of karmic credit to make up for what she was born to do."

"You seem to know a lot. How did that happen if you've never met her?"

"I did meet her about four years ago, when Raven first came to Earth. She asked for help from the Justice League to defeat her father. At that time, I was a bit less even-headed and I rejected her before trying to attack her. Now, I realize that it would have been for the best if I advised the League to help her."

However, Dr. Hamilton countered, "No, Zatanna. You did the right thing before. You should have rejected Raven. Your failure was not killing her before she could get away. If I were in your shoes, I'd have her locked away in a cell she could not escape."

Godfrey noted, "Much agreed, Emil. What idiot would think that allowing a demon that is very well the anti-Christ to live?"

Zatanna protested, "And what kind of monster would murder a child before she could be trained to counter her taint? What monster would prejudice her for her parentage rather than her person?"

The host then inquired, "Dr. Hamilton, do you know what Raven will be facing once she is found guilty?"

Zatanna interrupted, "You don't know that. All the _'crimes' _she committed were under the control of that monster the Joker, and his death spells a huge relief for the world."

"What makes you think that your argument will persuade the court to let her go? Anyway, Professor?"

The Cadmus scientist explained, "From what I've heard, she's going to be shipped off to prison and never heard from again."

"And isn't that a relief for everyone here? When we return from the commercial break, learn how a cotton shortage will affect clothing prices this year."

* * *

><p>After watching the show from the screen, the Titans are now at the Hall of Justice so Batman can talk to them about Raven's trial. Robin had already sent a team to watch over Jump City (Kid Flash, Jinx, Argent, Bushido, and Herald).<p>

"Raven's trial will not be a good one." Robin stated as he and his team minus Raven are at the lounge. Batman stood as he face the Titans sitting on the sofas of the lounge.

"Man, I can see it now," Cyborg spoke as his face showed solemnity "This is going to be another Salem Witch trial, but like the O.J. Simpson trial in the mix, but replace witches with demons."

"As a result of after watching Godfrey's show, viewers will have a considerable opinion on Raven." Batman stated "But her charges will be added more than nineteen counts of first-degree murder and one count for manslaughter."

"How bad are we talking?" Robin asked his former mentor.

"Because of what is revealed in the show, the police have added treason in her charges."

"Treason!? But isn't that a little harsh?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"The counts added to Raven's charges are four counts of espionage for a dangerous power; one counts for each year she's been here as a Titan. There's also one count of illegal entry since she never have legal permission to enter the United States, and two counts of treason for the murders and opening a portal for Trigon to rule over the earth."

"But she have defeated Trigon and saved the world." Starfire told in Raven's defense.

"The court system's a tough system, Star. No matter what good you did, the law will declare you a criminal anyway." Beast Boy stated as he slumped onto his chair. 'If anyone who should be put on trial for treason, it should be Terra, not Raven.'

"The best case scenario at this point would be that Raven will just be found guilty for Joker's murder only." Batman said "I know there will be people who will be relieved to know that he's dead."

"So when's Raven's trial going to be?" Robin asked.

"Soon." Batman replied to his son "I have already sent a good lawyer for Raven. Either she is declared innocent she might get let off. However, if she's found guilty by the jury, she might get a lower sentence. Ten years to be exact at minimum. But if we're not lucky, she'll get life."

"So all we have to hope that Raven can get off on good behavior." Beast Boy said.

"All we need is for the lawyer to convince the Jury of all the good Raven has done." Robin told his team in reassurance.

* * *

><p>After the Titans had left the police station following Raven's arrest, the half-demon was immediately treated like a prisoner, just awaiting her trial. Her uniform had been taken away as evidence in the case and she now wore a black and white striped prison jumpsuit, like the classic outfits worn by chain gangs, in its place. She had her fingerprints placed on record with ink and had her prison identification picture taken. Raven did find it demeaning that she was short - her father was a demon lord and she was smaller than her human mother.<p>

Now, Raven was waiting in one of the prison's interrogation rooms, having been informed there will be a visitor for her any moment. She continously tapped her fingers on the table as her fingers were free, but she was still in handcuffs and her feet had been chained up to the chair, ensuring that she could not run away. Considering she was a Titan, the police had labeled Raven as "extremely dangerous" and taken proper measures, including a power-suppressing collar.

After a minute, she met her visitor, a woman in a regular suit with a tie and skirt. Her skin bordered between white and black and her hair was a dark black with green eyes and glasses. She introduced herself, "Isabel Zavalos. Your attorney." Zavalos slid Raven a business card which read ISABEL ZAVALOS, ATTORNEY WAYNE ENTERPRISES.

Raven asked, "How did you get assigned to me?"

Zavalos replied, "Bruce Wayne was sympathetic to your cause and asked me to be your lawyer. From what I've heard, there aren't a lot of lawyers, if any, who are willing to help you. Hell, well I'm sorry for that pun, but regardless, there are a number of lawyers who are volleying to be the prosecutors. They want to see your head on a silver platter, and this case is all but certain to be unpleasant."

"Unpleasant won't even begin to describe this case. It's an utter shithole. I know my fate has been decided, ever since The Point came on about me, everybody has turned against me. All I have left are the Titans and maybe an ally or two in Justice League but that's all. I'm screwed no matter what. This isn't a trial, it's a sentencing."

"Part of me believes that too. I take it you have heard that the police have added charges beyond the nineteen counts of murder, one count of manslaughter, and eight counts of grand larceny."

"Yes. They've added treason to the charges, as well as espionage and illegal entry. I'm going away for life, I'm sure of it, aren't I, Miss Zavalos?"

"No, that isn't a certainty. But it is a highly probable scenario. Your only chance would be if the jury is in a good mood and they believe the truth."

"Even though I can't use my empathy, I know you know that won't happen. Whose word would they believe? That of an untrustworthy, hated demon freak who saved them for years or the uniformed officers always celebrated? The truth is just going to get buried. All this trial will be is if I should go away to prison because I'm half demon."

"Don't sell yourself short, Raven. You're better than you think you are. Now, we need to get down to business. Because of the level of the charges and your heritage, the jury is probably going to gun for the maximum sentence, which as you said earlier was life."

"You want me to put in a guilty plea?"

"It'd probably help your case, knowing that you pleaded guilty, so the jury may agree to give you a shorter sentence."

Before the two could talk any further, the guards knocked on the door and Zavalos noticed, "Unfortunately, my time is up here."

Raven asked, "Will the next time I see you be when I'm in court?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Hopefully things go our way." The door opened and Zavalos was escorted out of the room and then out of the prison. Then, two more guards came in and proceeded to unchain Raven and then brought her back to her cell, just a simple cot and blanket, a toilet, and a sink. They removed Raven's handcuffs before leaving and locking the door.

Now alone in her cell, Raven climbed up on her bed, curled up, and began to weep silently, knowing that her fate has been sealed. It was only a matter of time before she was escorted to the prison that would hold her for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>In the courthouse of Jump City, where the trial of the <em>State of California vs. Roth<em> was going to be taking place. Raven and Zavalos are now waiting in the courtroom for the trial to start. They have already met with the attorneys who are going to prosecute her, Jack Vernes, and Rita Quinten.

Raven was dressed for the trial rather than her prison uniform. She was in a light blue suit with a matching mid length skirt and blue heels but she is still wearing the inhibitor collar and is still in cuffs.

Later on Raven saw her friends as they attend to join the audience in front row seats. She waved at them as Robin noticed that she barely had any sleep last night. Raven saw the worried looks in their faces as they're going to be the future witnesses for the trial.

It was then the bailiff marches forward as he shouts "All rise!" He shouts as everyone stands up "The State of California vs. Roth, here comes Judge Frollo!" He finish as a old man with a white beard and wears a black robe as he steps towards to his stand.

"Now for today's case," Judge Frollo speaks as he reads the trial with his glasses "ah yes, the State of California vs. Raven Roth, did I say that right dear?" Raven nodded, he seems like a fair judge. "Now please for the defendant stand and the audience sit down." He orders as everyone did as they're told.

"Now according to Ms. Roth's plead, she pleaded guilty for the murder charges, larceny, and illegal entry, but refused to do so for treason and espionage charges." The Judge states as he look at Raven "Is this true, deary?" He asked while staying neutral.

"Yes, I plead guilty for the murder charges, larceny, and illegal entry. But I will not be sentenced for something I don't have any control of." Raven stated with solemn in her voice "I wanted to do some good so I can make up for my other half. I am not proud of being a half-demon, but we all don't pick who my father is, don't we?"

"Well I do have to admit I as well as the rest of the people in the court room can agree with that last statement. However, do you understand what the charges will be young lady?" He asked her.

"I've feared this day since I was born, sir." Raven replied as she sat down just as the judge motions her and her defendant.

Judge Frollo can only give a neutral look as he reply "Well then, let the case begin." He then smash his gavel so the trial can officially begin.

However at the audience, the Titans begins to suspect one more witness, a key witness for this trial. Robin look around as he place his hand on his chin in deep thought.

Where was Harley Quinn?

* * *

><p>The trial had been going on for a few hours when Judge Anton Frollo called a recess for lunch. The jury was sequestered away, as was Raven, who was placed in a small holding cell with Zavalos standing outside. At this point in the trial, the prosecution has called forward several police forensic technicians who served to confirm the evidence they found tied Raven to all of the crimes but nothing about the Demon's Hand used to manipulate her. And things weren't looking too well for Raven as they still have more witnesses to call, at least one of whom was a devout Catholic priest as a character witness.<p>

The other Titans, who were denied a visit to see Raven, were waiting in the empty courtroom. They had all been given subpoenas to testify at the trial, but neither side had yet to call any of them up to the stands. It would have to be the character witnesses of the Titans and other residents of Jump City that be the ones who save Raven from the crosshairs of the jury.

Beast Boy asked, "You know, dudes? Have any of you seen Harley Quinn?"

Robin informed him, "From what Batman has told me, Harley's already been shipped back to Gotham for trial. I submitted a plea to have Harley tried in Jump, but I was denied. Odds are that she gets put in prison."

Cyborg added, "Dammit! Harley will just get away scot-free while Raven's going to prison for a long time. She just easily escapes from Arkham, so what will make this any different?"

"Batman and Gordon spoke with the district attorney, who confirmed that Harley has been approved to be tried as mentally sane, and will likely be looking at a prison term in Blackgate's maximum security ward. So, she probably won't be getting a karma houdini. But, they were unable to get the district attorney to allow them to bring Harley here so she could testify. Though, knowing her, she'd almost certainly lie and provoke a guilty reaction for Raven."

Starfire commented, "I do not know about the rest of you, but I think that the prosecutors looked more than hungry for food."

"You're right, Star. I heard that Vernes and Quinten personally requested, if not begged for the job. Raven has more than a few enemies that aren't our rogues. The media is going to have a field day, saying that the heroic Vernes and Quinten successfully put away the bitch in sheep's clothing Raven for the rest of her life. I mean, Zavalos is good, but Vernes and Quinten are just as good, and the two of them together will basically suffocate Raven into a cell."

Beast Boy wondered, "So, what do we do now?"

Cyborg noted, "All we can do is wait. And when it's our time to go up to the stand, we just have to make sure the jury sees Raven in a sympathetic light."

"That's easier said than done, Cy. The prosecutors will try to use Raven's 'unpleasant' personality to force us to reveal our problems with her. We just can't let that happen. We can't perjure ourselves or Raven gets in even more trouble. Besides, she wouldn't want us to risk our own reputations to help her out."

* * *

><p>It was another day of trial before the Titans were called up as witnesses.<p>

Cyborg was first as a witness stand as he place his robotic hand on the Bible the bailiff holds as they both raise their hands up.

"Cyborg, do you swear on the truth, the full truth, and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked the tin man.

"I swear it on my mother's grave." Cyborg replied as he sits down as Jack Vernes, a sleazy looking man that you see in crime dramas march forward to the big titan.

"So Mr. Borg, or Cyborg, or Cy as they call you.." Verne began.

"Hey, only my friends calls me Cy, not some sleazy attorney." the tin man replied as he narrows at Verne.

Verne ignores the remark but felt nervous around the big guy as he starts "Well Cyborg, what can you tell me about the defendant, Ms. Roth over there?"

"Well she's quiet, very defensive, but she's a good mechanic in my book." Cyborg replied with confident smile.

"Mechanic?" Jack asked.

"She sometimes helps me fix the T-Car, my pride and joy." Cyborg states with a proud smile "She would help me out at the garage after she finish reading her books. Anything else, Vermin?"

"It's Vernes and no further questions." Jack respond in defeat as he couldn't get something from the cybernetic Titan.

"Beast Boy, you have a bit of a history with working with Ms. Roth, don't you?" Jack asked as he stares at the green titan.

"Well yeah, I knew her." Beast Boy replied to the man in question.

"What can you tell us about Ms. Roth's...behavior?" Jack continues to question. If he has done any research thanks to an interview with Control Freak, the changeling has to be the stupid one of the Titans and blabs a lot.

"You know Vermin, it's not nice to badger the witness." Beast Boy states as he morph into a badger and growls at the lawyer, earning a few chuckles from the jury, the audience, and the Titans. Especially Raven who only forms a ghost of a smile.

"Please answer the question Mr...Boy." Jack scolds as the changeling changes back into his normal self.

"Sorry, always wanted to do that." Beast Boy apologizes meekly as he clears his throat "Well about Raven, she has her reasons with her justifiable behavior. She's a bit broken by her fractured emotions and is a caring person. She's really good with kids, ask Melvin and her brothers, they can confirm it."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the changeling as he thought up a trump card for the counter "Well then, is it true that she threatens you to send you to another dimension? Plus I have ask some Jump City civilians that there are evidence of her mildly abusive behavior towards you?"

"It's just the way she is, Vermin." Beast Boy replied simply as he cross his arms. "As for the countless times she hits me, I can take it. I'm a masochist."

Jack made a dumbfounded and baffled expression on his face as his eye twitched "Why do you defend someone who does nothing but belittled you!?" Jack questions the changeling.

"Well what she's done to me doesn't even compared to what happened to my life before I was a Titan and a Doom Patrol." Beast Boy countered.

"Oh please, how can a swell guy like you can have a harder life worse than the accused?" Jack asked smugly.

"I don't think I can tell it to the audience since it's so unpleasant, I'll whisper it to you." Beast Boy replied as Jack leans in so the green titan can whisper in his ear. Everyone saw Jack's expression turning from disgust, to mortified as he then grew pale as he steps back from the smirking changeling.

"No further questions...and I need to sit down." Jack stated as he sits on his seat as he pulled a garbage can as he throws up.

"What can you tell us about Raven, Starfire?" Rita Quinten started as she takes her partner's place to ask the witness.

"Well there is a time where me and friend Raven switched bodies thanks to the Puppet King. I have learned so much about Raven's powers and emotions and we are so alike even if we're opposite." Starfire states. "She can by shy around people. I remembered how she was shy when being around with Aqualad for the first time, and is also shy whenever the Titans have annual parties."

"Why is she so shy?" Rita asked as she just rolled her eyes as she thinks 'Aliens.'

"The reason she is not so opened was the fact that she fears of becoming like her father. She wants to be more peaceful like her mother." Starfire told sadly as she saw Raven nodded her head slowly.

"Alright, bring in Boy Wonder." Rita chipped as Starfire gets up from her seat as she float towards her seat as Robin walks towards his seat as a witness stand as he gives a narrow stare towards Rita, who was nervous around the former sidekick of Batman.

"Now Mr. Robin, what can you tell us about Raven?" Rita asked with a stern look.

Robin gave a deep thought in mind as he sigh and responded "I remembered the time when I thought my greatest enemy returned. I was over the edge, obsessed with capturing Slade. But if it weren't for Raven's mental bond with me I would've died." he said with a warm smile "Raven's been like a little sister to me, to all of the Titans in our tower. She's a good person who's just another victim; she struggles with her heritage and what others thought of her."

"If I recall during the first year of the Teen Titans, Raven has some questionable methods of dealing with criminals, like say Doctor Light?" Rita stated "If I recall, she traumatized the villain to the point of therapy."

Robin sighed as he countered "Raven's methods are similar to mine's and my mentor Batman. She's good at scaring her enemies and if she were in Gotham, she would be a better Robin than me." This earns a couple of laughs from the audience "Though I do admit she may have gone a little far with Dr. Light, but you must remembered that Light does have many counts of rape and sexual assaults, am I right?"

"It's true your honor." Zavalos stated to the Judge "Dr. Light does have a known history of raping a lot of women in the past."

"Hmm, so it is, no further questions, right Ms. Quinten?" Judge Anton Frollo asked the prosecutor.

"No sir, no further questions." Rita muttered as she sits down as Judge Frollo bangs his gavel.

* * *

><p>Two more days of court proceedings followed before both sides concluded their case and it was now up to the jury to determine Raven's fate. When the Titans looked at Raven, all they saw was her fear and anxiety eating away at her, her gaunt face as if the trial had prematurely aged her.<p>

It took the jury four hours of deliberation before they returned with a verdict. When the jury returned, Judge Frollo asked, "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The foreman of the jury, Willow Musgrave, responded, "We have your honor."

The judge dictated, "Will the defendant rise? And will all be quiet until Mrs. Musgrave finishes?"

Raven rose as all the Titans froze, in such tense anxiety, waiting to see if the jury was sympathetic to Raven, or if they had been prejudiced by Raven's heritage.

Musgrave began, "On charges of treason, we find the defendant not guilty." The Titans let out a huge sigh of relief, as one of the more outstanding charges was removed, but there was still a long way to go as she continued, "On charges of espionage, we find the defendant not guilty." Things were starting to look up for Raven.

Until the rest of the verdict flew right in. "On nineteen charges of first degree murder under influence, we find the defendant guilty. On the involuntary manslaughter charge, we find the defendant guilty. On charges of illegal entry into the United States, we find the defendant guilty. On eight charges of grand larceny, we find the defendant guilty. All charges have been accounted for." The Titans were left aghast - the jury did not give Raven the benefit of the doubt on the many crimes she had committed under the Joker's thrall.

Judge Frollo ruled, "For the severity of the crimes the defendant has been found guilty of, and taking into account her guilty plea, I hereby sentence her to ten years to life at Belle Reve Penitentiary in Houma, Terrebonne Parish, Louisana. This court is adjourned."

If the shock compounding all of the Titans was not big at the moment, it was enormous now. Belle Reve was where the worst of the worst were incarcerated, and now Raven was going to be sent there for the rest of her life!? She was no criminal, she was a hero, and all the other inmates would odds are gang up on her. And without her powers, the Titans doubted Raven would last more than a year at Belle Reve.

The baliff proceeded to grab Raven from her seat and took her away through the rear exit, preparing to send her off to Belle Reve.


	4. The Sentence

**Author's Notes**

Remember, I will respond to all reviews to both this chapter and chapter 3 in the author's notes section of chapter 5.

**Reader discretion is advised for the final portion of this chapter.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>A few hours after the trial as Raven got shipped off to Belle Reve. The Titans have left the court as they said their goodbyes to Raven when she is now on a bus. The team is now back at the Tower so Robin can contact Batman about the trial. He even makes sure that no one gets the feed since it's a sensitive topic.<p>

Batman popped up the screen as he sees his ward "I'm sorry about Raven." he spoke.

"I know, but at least she didn't get a life sentence." Robin replied "But ten years in Belle Reve? Raven won't survive in there. And that's the minimum sentence!"

"This is so unfair, dude." Beast Boy stated "Of all the prisons in the world, they have to send her to Belle Reve!"

"I have heard about the prison of the Reve. Many criminals sent here are considered the worse ones." Starfire commented with worry and fear.

"Is there anything the League have some info on her imprisonment?" Cyborg asked.

"The Justice League has been denied on anything about Raven's imprisonment." Batman states which pops a question in Robin's head.

"What if Raven's charges were exceeded?" Robin asked as he gets up from his chair "I'm going to do anything I can to appeal her charges so she can be set free."

"Do what you can, Robin." Batman responded "Raven's going to need all the help she can get."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, right after the trial had ended, Raven was immediately thrown onto a bus heading right towards her new home - Belle Reve Penitentiary. She was forced out of her court clothing and into a new jumpsuit - one that was completely orange and was long-sleeved, with the inhibiting collar still right around her neck.<p>

Upon getting onto the bus, of which Raven noticed she was the only prisoner on board, she was placed inside of what looked like a container, where her arms were bound above her head and covered so she couldn't move them and her legs were strapped to the container so she could not move them as well. The inhibitor collar was more than enough to keep her from escaping the bus, but these measures were just plain overkill, treating her no better than the worst scum.

With Raven firmly locked in, the bus took off, soon revealing it to be a bus-ship, capable of land, sea, and air travel. The prison had acquired them a year ago to help out with the shipping of more distant prisoners to get them to Belle Reve quicker.

For the three hour duration of the trip to Belle Reve, Raven was absolutely quiet, keeping her head down as she didn't want to look at her surroundings, absolutely terrified of her fate. There was no way she was going to survive ten years in Belle Reve, and the parole board could easily decide to keep her in prison - her sentence was ten years to life, and she didn't have a lot of allies left.

Arriving at Belle Reve, one of the guards proceeded to unlock Raven's arms before loosening the restraints on her legs, allowing Raven to move her body, but it wasn't total freedom as Raven noticed two guards armed with shotguns that could easily be sent to fire on her if she tried making a run for it, and then that guard slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

Until the Titans could find some sort of opportunity to help Raven get out, she was forced to play the long term game, complying with whatever rules Belle Reve had in store for her. Escorted by the two guards, Raven exited the bus and was escorted into the walls of Belle Reve. Raven looked solemn and depressed once the doors to the prison shut - her world had now been confined just to the walls of Belle Reve.

Moving through the prison, Raven was soon brought to the office of the Warden of Belle Reve, who had personally requested to meet with Raven.

Seated at a chair in front of the Warden's desk, Raven anxiously awaited what new torture was coming next to her. After a few minutes of waiting, the Warden arrived and sat herself down in front of Raven.

She asked Raven, "Do you know who I am?"

Raven answered, "Amanda Waller. Former head of the CADMUS research laboratories. And now the current Warden of Belle Reve."

Waller, a middle-aged African-American woman who ranked as slightly overweight, added, "Correct, Miss Roth. Welcome to Belle Reve. But first, we need to change your collar."

"What do you mean? Aren't my powers already suppressed?"

"They are, but every inmate here has Belle Reve-issued collars. They are linked onto a system that allows the staff to handle a particularly unruly inmate."

Shortly afterwards, a guard came into the room and headed up to Raven, proceeding to remove the collar off of Raven's neck. Immediately after that, the guard noted, "Even without the collar, you are in a room designed against metahuman activity, a power-free room." Then came the Belle Reve inhibitor collar that went right around her neck, firm and metal, it would protect Raven against strangulation, which also meant she couldn't hang herself in prison.

The guard walked away, leaving Raven and Waller to talk. The Warden said, "Your past as a Titan is ultimately irrelevant here. So, don't expect any special treatment."

Raven responded, "I wasn't expecting any. I do have a question, though."

Waller looked skeptical as she inquired, "What?"

Raven wondered, "How do I survive?"

"Simple. Don't make the other inmates want to kill you." That wasn't very helpful - Raven already knew she had to make sure the other inmates didn't want to kill her, but she didn't know what else she could do to make them like her. She was a Titan, and odds are some of her fellow inmates were Jump City criminals plus members of the rogues galleries of most of the Leaguers.

Waller continued, "Escape is impossible. The walls have been designed to hold the strongest of creatures. We know as we have had Superman tried to break out of Belle Reve, and he failed. In addition, any attempt to break out will result in a total prison lockdown where it will be impossible to get out of here. Have I made myself clear?"

Raven gulped before answering, "Yes you have, Warden."

"Good. Guards, escort Miss Roth here to her cell." Immediately, two guards walked up to Raven and grabbed her, intent on bringing Raven to her cell. As Raven glanced at the prison, she immediately saw in the short area of the men's ward Doctor Light (which spelled very bad news), Icicle Sr., Killer Croc, and Count Vertigo. This was not a place she wanted to be in.

Finally, Raven was brought into the female ward of the prison, where Raven saw lurking in their cells Madame Rouge (who had been unfrozen and sent here), Plastique, Livewire, Cheetah, and Godiva before Raven was brought to her cell, which Raven noticed had a bunk bed, something that Raven could only determine meant that she had a roommate.

Uncuffing Raven, she was locked inside of the cell as she planted herself on her bed only to see another face come down and look at her. She said, "Well lookie here. If it isn't Raven. Now, you're gonna have lots of fun now."

Raven's roommate had an inhibitor collar on her, but Raven could tell just who she was going to be in the same cell as.

Killer Frost.

* * *

><p>At the other side of the women's wing where Raven was, a sleeping girl in her lower bunk with a book over her head as she tried to take a nap. But her slumber was interrupted by her bunk mate.<p>

"Hey Rav!" Shouted Mist from the top bunk as she annoys the woman below "When do you think Waller will let us out? 10? 20? 30 years?"

"Shut up, Mist." The woman told her bunkmate with a sneer.

"Oh you're no fun." Mist replied as she keeps annoying her "Just like yer daddy."

"Excuse me?" The woman questions as she took her book off.

"You heard me, your daddy probably thinks that you're a disgraced for getting yer self in pr-" Mist stops herself as she saw the snowed haired girl climbing up her top bunk as Mist shows fear in her eyes "What are you gonna do Rosie, kill me?" She challenged.

"Actually, I'm reconsidering it." The girl responded as she jumps on top of Mist as she lunge at her. Punching and screaming can be heard throughout the women's wing of the prison. Mist fries out for help but her voice stops which frightens the prisoners here.

The snow haired girl with the black eye patch that shows her blue eye on the other as she hops down to her lower bunk with a piece of Mist's ear on her mouth as she spits it out from her mouth. She lay down as she place her hands behind her head as she mutters.

"How long am I going to be here?" She asked. This woman is one of the most feared prisoners in Belle Reve. It was because of her reputation of being the daughter of the well known mercenary Deathstroke the Terminator, or Slade.

She was the Ravager.

* * *

><p>Staring at her new cellmate, Raven was absolutely mortified of her current predicament - powerless and imprisoned inside of an inescapable prison with a very criminal inmate staring right at her.<p>

Killer Frost said, "Am I seeing things, cause I swear that you're Raven?"

Raven whispered, "You aren't."

"Oh, I just so happened to hear about your defection to the dark side. Killed twenty people over the course of a week. Of course, though, you were always part of the dark side, you just denied your demon daddy for so long."

Raven growled, "I am nothing like my father."

"Oh, really? And don't think playing that card will get you any respect. Cause it won't. A lot of people, no let me rephrase that, just about everybody that's imprisoned here has been waiting to get their hands on whatever hero meat they can, and get some good old style revenge. You'll do just fine."

Raven laid down on the bottom bunk of the bed, curling up as she tried to ignore Killer Frost, knowing that what she was saying was true - the other inmates were out to get her. And without her powers, she was dead meat. She already saw Dr. Light and Madame Rouge in the prison, both of whom were Titans adversaries. Each would want to get some revenge, and knowing them, Light would likely try to rape her while Rouge would beat her up.

It was going to be a very long ten years. She could only hope that the Titans found some way to rescue her, or that she died - either or would be satisfying for her, as this was a fate far worse than death - imprisonment.

She would know, despite having never been in a government prison, but rather from the experiences of the prophecy. When Trigon turned the world to stone, he imprisoned Raven in a realm beneath that of his brimstone, leaving her as a powerless child, unable to escape. Had it not been for Robin, she would have remained trapped in that prison for all eternity, denied any form of freedom as her father's machinations tortured her relentlessly. It was a torture so excruciating she would have begged her father for some end to her torture, but Trigon would have refused, treating his daughter as a disposable pawn. Power was solely for him, and she was just a replaceable tool.

And what now of the Titans? They would obviously replace her as she is now a criminal, locked away for a considerable amount of time. Would they forget her? Abandon her to her fate? Leave her with nothing? Eventually, she would just fade away, a long lost memory that would only linger absent-mindedly.

All Raven was born to be was a tool of death and destruction, and the Titans could do much better than her. There was nothing left for Raven except oblivion and the numbing gray that lined her view.

As she continued her thoughts, she did not hear the cell doors opening. Killer Frost yanked Raven out of her bed and yelled at her, "Dinner time."

Getting up, Raven struggled to keep distance from Killer Frost, but she found herself placed in a single-file line, set right between Godiva and Duela Dent. As she walked towards the cafeteria, Duela pushed Raven onto the ground. Raven tried to get up, but Duela stepped on Raven's back, causing her to remain on the floor.

Raven tried to turn around to remove Duela from her back and unbalance her, but the so-called Joker's Daughter remained firm, soon grabbing Raven's hair and yanking it, causing Raven to scream out in pain.

Satisfied for the moment at Raven's scream, Duela allowed Raven to stand up and pushed her to keep moving in line. Killer Frost was right - the inmates were definitely excited for their chance to wail on a hero.

For the rest of the walk, Duela punched Raven in the back several times and Godiva delivered a kick to Raven's midsection. Before they arrived in the cafeteria, Duela grabbed onto Raven's arms, allowing Godiva to turn Raven into a punching bag, hitting her repeatedly in the chest and stomach.

Once they reached the cafeteria, Raven saw to her horror that it was co-ed, meaning that both female prisoners dined in the same area as the men. Even more prisoners would know she was there, and likely take a swing at beating her senseless.

She had to get out of there as fast as she possibly could, but the guards surrounded the doors, making sure that everyone was on a schedule.

Getting in line to be served, Raven struggled to maintain a low profile, as while her uniform was the same as everyone else's, her complexion made her stick out like a sore thumb. Already, Raven could feel the other inmates starting to glare at her, eyeing her as some sort of twisted prize.

And there was nothing else in the cafeteria to distract the others from the elephant in the room, or rather the demoness. They simply waited, watching Raven, and this made Raven even more uncomfortable than if they simply beat her up.

She was quickly becoming, if not already so, the pariah of Belle Reve. And things could only go further and further south. Finally reaching the counter, Raven saw that Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim and Firefly were up as the servers. Grabbing a tray, Raven slid it to "Ugly", who gave her a bowl of oat porridge and then to Firefly, who put a slice of bread and a cup of water on the tray. Grabbing a plastic spoon, Raven had everything she needed (or could get) for the meal and looked for a place to sit.

Most of the tables she looked at had the most unwelcoming inmates seated, none of whom wanted her to sit there (and where Raven did not want to sit), so she looked for an empty table, and to her luck found one.

Quickly making her way to it, Raven took her seat as she began to eat the porridge, but after two bites, instantly found it was terrible, making her almost want to vomit. As such, she quickly went for the bread and water - likely the only things she could trust that weren't prison-quality food.

However, the comfort of loneliness soon evaporated as coming right towards her table was a group consisting of Doctor Destiny, Merlyn the Archer, Manchester Black, Double Down, and Doctor Arthur Light.

Upon noticing the group, Raven immediately tried to flee but was blocked off by Merlyn, Black, and Destiny. Double Down knocked Raven onto the ground and Doctor Light soon crushed Raven underneath his thighs.

The doctor whispered into Raven's ear, "If this isn't by happenstance, Raven is here. Ever since that incident, you almost destroyed me. But you cannot remove somebody from the light, and I have done so, and I remember who I was. And I am just as strong now as I was before."

Raven snarled, "But you're in Belle Reve, Arthur. You aren't strong at all."

"We'll see about that. Without your powers, you aren't so scary. Maybe I'll do what I did to all those girls back in the day, I will do to you."

Light moved his hand towards Raven's pants, threatening to pull them off and rape her right then and there, leaving Raven in a state of incredible dread and fear.

However, at the last second, Light pulled away and remarked, "Another time. I will do it. Don't you forget." Doctor Light got up and walked away with the rest of his group, leaving Raven to get up, soon staring at close to half of the Belle Reve population staring at what had happened.

She was screwed and she knew it. But she did not notice the one eyed mercenary watching her from her table, grinding her teeth in anger as she saw what Light had promised to do. Much like daddy, she had standards.

* * *

><p>At the Justice League Watchtower in space, the Justice League chairmen, consisting of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John Stewart, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Captain Marvel, Zatanna, and Captain Atom, are discussing about Raven's incarceration at Belle Reve. So far there are opposite sides arguing about Raven. Batman, Zatanna, Captain Marvel, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter are on Raven's side while Superman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Captain Atom are against while Flash is stuck in the middle.<p>

"The court gave Raven a harsh sentence." Wonder Woman stated "She was under control by Joker and she doesn't deserve to be in the same cell with the other criminals we've fought."

"She killed twenty people, Diana." Superman stated "She's too dangerous to be allowed to run around."

"Are you saying a defenseless teenage girl deserves to be in the same cell with the most dangerous criminals, and two of them happens to be Dr. Light and Madame Rouge, not to mention Killer Frost, Cheetah, and Killer Croc?" Zatanna questioned in disbelief of the Man of Steel.

"Like you're one to talk, fishnets." Hawkgirl retorted to the magician. "I think the demon deserves to be incarcerated."

"Shayera's right, how she can be a superhero with powers of mass destruction?" Green Lantern wondered.

"As you may say, look who is talking. Green Lantern's ring is powerful enough to cause an apocalypse and Superman is the toughest being on Earth. Your arguments fall apart, and Hawkgirl isn't clean cut either. All Raven wanted to be is alone, and she is in a dark place." Martian Manhunter said. He pitied the poor girl being treated like a criminal, as if she was no better than the villains they fought.

"Ms. Roth's crimes were caused by the Joker if you forget. He was holding the Demon's Hand and if someone deserves ten years it's Harley Quinn. And the Joker's death is without question a huge relief for all of us." Batman interjects.

Captain Atom respond "She committed a crime, so ten years minimum-"

"Is a load of bologna!" Captain Marvel stated.

Two sides began to argue if Raven deserves to be in jail or not. Flash could only stare at the heated argument as he is too overwhelmed as he screamed "QUIET!"

The League chairmen were silent by the speedster's outburst. Flash gave them an odd look as he look dumbfounded about himself "Sorry, but I just want to say that you're arguing over whether a Titans member getting her just desserts or not. From what I heard from my nephew and his girlfriend Raven is a hero and she doesn't deserve to be in same cells with most of our rogues. We shouldn't be arguing, we should find the solution we can both agree on. We all know that her sentence is ten to life, and she isn't going to last even ten years in Belle Reve."

"Flash is right." Batman spoke as he continues "We need to focus on the potential of Raven's incarceration on our future."

"Potential? What do you mean?" Zatanna inquires.

"If the police were willing to arrest and convict Raven, who's to say it will be just her?." Batman states as he sees the League's expressions "Imagine if the government of the world will do the same to us, targeting all superheroes. I know we've all done some stuff in the past that are questionable and the statue of limitations is still active. We need to be on our guard."

The League knew what Batman meant. Most members of the League have done some pretty questionable stuff, like the time Superman went rogue due to being under the influence of Darkseid, Zatanna mind wiped Dr. Light after he raped Sue Dibny (not that it held, as he once again had his memories), Hawkgirl did lead a Thanagarian invasion on Earth, and let's not forget Batman's counter measures against the League.

Hawkgirl commented, "This was just the tipping point. I'm sure that I don't want to be in her shoes."

Captain Atom added, "Then we need to help the Titans appeal for her release."

* * *

><p>The sun rose in Louisiana, signaling that it was morning in Belle Reve. Raven hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, primarily due to the nightmares she kept getting from her fears of what would happen to her. She was literally trapped in hell, and it wasn't brimstone and fire, it was of criminals and enemies - everybody wanted her dead, and they would make sure that Belle Reve was even worse than the hell of her father.<p>

Killer Frost slept well, not letting Raven's panic and deep breathing interrupt her, but she also made it difficult at times for Raven to get any sleep. Since lights out at 2100 last night, Raven estimated she had gotten about five hours of sleep.

And she wasn't about to get any more as the alarms began to ring, telling all inmates to wake up and get out of their cells. Startled, Raven fell off her bed and onto the floor face down. Upon noticing what had happened to her roommate, Killer Frost chuckled at Raven's expense. Raven's glare, which normally would force anyone to back off, did nothing. Killer Frost pointed out, "Without your powers, what good is looking intimidating when you aren't intimidating?"

Killer Frost hopped off her bed and landed right on Raven's back, causing the empath to groan "Ow". After the cell doors opened, Killer Frost got off of Raven and she soon followed her cellmate to wherever they were going. Raven hadn't even been in Belle Reve for twenty four hours and she knew everybody there wanted to put the hurt on her. Especially since they could, seeing how Raven was completely defenseless.

Once again in a single file line, Raven met with abuse from Enchantress and Plastique. The mage repeatedly struck Raven in the back while Plastique was pounding Raven's front, the two leaving a few nasty bruises on Raven's body. She needed to get out of this line and soon to avoid getting even more beaten up - first, it was Godiva and Duela Dent, then Enchantress and Plastique, who next?

Finally getting into the cafeteria, Raven saw that once again Ugly and Firefly were the servers at the front. Waiting in line, Raven tried to avoid the uncomfortable glances the other inmates gave her as she finally got up to the front and Ugly served her oatmeal and Firefly gave her a glass of water and a piece of wheat toast - which was rather similar to the meal she received from the two of them yesterday for dinner.

Sitting down at another isolated table, Raven dug into her oatmeal, discovering it tasted way better than the porridge and began to quickly eat through it, throwing in bites of toast along the way. The sooner she could get out of this place, the better. She thought to herself, 'At least nobody is trying to attack me right now.' She shuddered at her memory of Light advancing on her last night.

After a few more minutes, an alarm rang out and the inmates were soon escorted to the showers. Instantly, Raven started to inwardly panic - from the prison movies that Beast Boy had made them see, the showers were prime opportunity for rape and other sexual abuse. And she was the unquestionable target.

As the prisoners headed off, Raven had the fortune of knowing that the showers were separated by gender - so she wouldn't need to worry about Dr. Light making good on his promise. But the other inmates...

It was going to be a nightmare. Further split up, Raven was brought to a small locker room alongside several other prisoners, including Killer Frost, Livewire, and Cheetah.

The guard ordered, "Please leave your clothes in the locker provided."

The other inmates in the room did so almost comfortably, exposing their bodies as they placed their uniforms in their lockers. Raven was continuing to panic, and everybody in the room began to notice.

The guard yelled, "Roth! Do as you are instructed!"

Now in even more fear, Raven did as she was ordered, leaving her uniform in the locker labeled after her prison identification number: 43674373730. Proceeding into the shower, Raven noticed they were timed as to not waste water and to force the inmates to get in and out as soon as possible.

Before she could walk up to a stall, both of her bare arms were grabbed by Killer Frost, who pushed her onto the floor and then proceeded to sit down on Raven's breasts, causing her to scream, a scream that was silenced by Cheetah placing her hand on Raven's mouth.

Livewire soon joined the three of them and crouched down to look at the struggling Raven. She whispered into Raven's ear, "We're gonna let go of your mouth, and you better not scream for help. 'Cause you ain't getting any fucking help. Understood?"

Raven nodded in absolute terror - they were going to attack her and she couldn't do a thing - if she tried attacking one of them, the other two would restrain her and beat her up even harder.

Cheetah removed her hand from Raven's mouth and the empath breathed heavily. Shortly afterwards, Killer Frost moved from her place on Raven's breasts onto right over Raven's mouth, her crotch positioned just over Raven's chin. Raven's cellmate ordered, "Cunnilingus on all of us. You can start with me."

As she stared at Killer Frost's womanhood with a shaved line of pubic hair, Raven inquired, "What?" She had no clue just what they were ordering her to do.

Cheetah giggled as she answered, "See, told you she knows jack shit about sex. Lick our pussies until we orgasm into your mouth. Do you understand what you're going to do?"

Raven whimpered, "Yes." Then, Killer Frost lowered her most sensitive area to Raven's mouth, and the latter placed her tongue inside, trying to get the grasp of just what she was doing. She was mentally cursing her father at this point, angry about the size of her breasts and how she had a body perfect for sex, but she was still short!

Raven continued to move her tongue around for several minutes, trying to get through her as fast as she possibly could. The sooner she was done performing forcible oral sex, the better.

Four minutes after she started, Killer Frost's girl cum shot into Raven's mouth. Having achieved release, Killer Frost hopped off of Raven and walked away, but before Raven could move, Cheetah took the ice villain's place over Raven's mouth, and Raven's tongue was forced to enter Cheetah's womanhood.

Raven's tongue almost glided through Cheetah's dripping insides, cum leaking from her vulva. Perhaps if Cheetah was this _wet_, then she may not have to do this for too much longer.

It took just two minutes this time to get the intimidator to orgasm, and much like with Killer Frost, Raven's mouth filled with Cheetah's load, which was so much, lasting almost twenty seconds, in comparison to Frost's twelve. It spilled over her lips, coating part of her cheeks and her chin.

Cheetah stepped off of Raven, and went to take her shower, leaving Livewire last for Raven to provide her tongue's talents. Seeing the lips of the electric villain's labia, Raven moved her tongue inside, needing it to hurry up - she didn't have too much time left to take her own shower. Then again, neither did Livewire, but Raven doubted she particularly cared about it. Raven felt filthy doing what she was doing, so violated from being forced to partake in sex. She was saving her first time for...

Raven actually wasn't sure if she would be able to find someone she could have a first time with.

Three and a half minutes of licking resulted in a forty second orgasm, longer than Cheetah's and much bigger as well, leading Raven's mouth to overflow with Livewire's cum.

Getting off of Raven, she grabbed Raven by her hair and growled, "You suck at this. No pun intended of course. You completely lack passion and ability. If you don't get better, we may just give Doctor Light some time alone with you. Got it?"

Raven quietly muttered, "Got it."

Livewire let her go, heading off to a shower as Raven was finally able to get to hers. Turning on the disappointingly cold water, Raven washed her mouth of the three loads she was forced to swallow. As she washed and soaped up her body, Raven thought about what Livewire had said.

Either she learned how to better pleasure them, or they'd hand her to Light. It seemed like her female abusers were the only thing keeping her from being hurt even worse.

And it was a situation that Raven absolutely feared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if you want to know what Raven's prison ID number was decided by - it's the name GEORGE PEREZ, without spaces and converted to numbers.<strong>


	5. The Dissertations

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, yeah, Raven got screwed at the trial and now is off to Belle Reve, potentially for life. The story will definitely have a number of parallels to _The Shawshank Redemption – _how many though, you'll have to wait and see.

To Masquerade man1234, the pairing of the story is indeed Rae/Ravager. I have absolutely no idea what harem is, despite seeing a number of BBxHarem stories on JP-Rider's page (if you're reading this, please PM me as to what harem means). Killer Frost isn't going to be on better terms with Raven by the end, but at least one female villain may wind up being an ally (not sexually) to Raven and Ravager by the end of the story. You'll have to wait and see.

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>Two weeks have past since Raven came into Belle Reve. It was just like the same as any other day with her incarceration. She would get dirty looks, beat up during lunch hour, showering hour, and even during recess. Raven coped with this much longer as she has to deal with Killer Frost forcing her into performing oral sex with Cheetah, Livewire, Golden Glider, Duela Dent, Godiva, Volcana, and Magpie. And every time she does poorly, they will beat her up for her poor performance. Sometimes Raven would wish that she was a succubus rather than a demon, since succubus can perform better.<p>

Now Raven has been appointed into laundry duty. Raven felt even more in panic that those appointed to laundry duty are not only her cellmate Killer Frost, but a certain someone who she doesn't want to be near.

Madame Rouge.

Raven didn't really like Madame Rouge or know her very much. From what she has heard from Jinx and Beast Boy, Rouge was not the friendliest member of the Brotherhood of Evil. She had heard that she experimented on her own daughter, Gemini, to get powers like her. Raven didn't want to deal with the French woman right now, in fact Rouge is Beast Boy's enemy; then again Rouge can vent her frustrations towards her.

"Well, well." Rouge spoke as she folded up some laundry "Look who has laundry duty today. Not so tough now without your friends and powers, huh demon girl?"

Raven didn't flinch as she just responded "Whatever."

Raven turns around and picks up some dirty laundry, as Killer Frost grabbed Raven's hair and pulls her head to face her and Madame Rouge.

"Respect your elders, or you will get more of your punishment." Killer Frost whispered to Raven with an edge in her voice as she turns to Madame Rouge "So sorry about my bitch's attitude."

"It's fine, I'm used to her sarcastic behavior." Madame Rouge states as she place her hand onto Raven's face "Such a sad creature, no? I vish to vent my anger onto ze changeling, but I guess you shall do for now. Then again, I've never cared for you anyway. Vhat vith those vitchcraft powers, oh wait, you're not a vitch," she smacks Raven's cheek, hard. "a demon who could've made into a super villain, but you decided to be a hero. If you vere a villain, you vould've gain respect, and not be treated like ze garbage vhore like you are."

Killer Frost lets go of Raven's hair and holds her by the arms as Madame Rouge decide to kick her in the stomach. Rouge gave a sadistic smile as she punch Raven, beating her up, as Raven grunts from every punch the French villain gives her. Rouge then kneed her in the face, as well as giving her many smacks on the face until Raven was red. For a demoness, she can heal herself quicker, if she still had her power.

"She's disciplined like a dog, I can give her that." Madame Rouge states as she gives a sinister laugh before she whispered "I think I'm ready for le sexe oral."

Raven knew what Madame Rouge meant thanks to knowing French, though that in French wasn't all that different from the word in English. She tries to escape but Madame Rouge grabs a hold of her as she pins her to the ground. Raven tries to struggle, but Madame Rouge proves to be too strong as Killer Frost faces her with a sadistic grin.

"Now, eat her up." Killer Frost orders Raven as Madame Rouge pulls her orange pants down showing her trimmed vagina. Raven can only muster up the will to do so. She inserts her tongue in the French woman's lower lips, as she performs cunnilingus to Madame Rouge. She moves her tongue inside for six minutes as the French woman climaxes and spreads cum all over Raven's face.

"Wow, they were right, you are bad at oral sex." Madame Rouge states with an unsatisfying laughter as she brings herself up and kicks Raven's face "I'm going to go back folding laundry."

Raven didn't shed a tear from her eyes as Killer Frost brought her up and pinned her to the wall "Now you listen here, bitch. You're going to show satisfaction to others, or I will send you to good old Arthur Light. Understand?" Killer Frost threatened as Raven nodded her head in understanding. "Good, now clean your face, you disgust me." she told her as she heads out to dump dirty laundry to the shoot as Raven stands up to do the same.

By now, Raven had learned a lesson about the villains, that even without their powers; they're still stronger and more formidable. She wonders what her friends are doing these days. Who did they replace her while incarcerated? Maybe they replaced her with Jinx, Argent, or Wonder Girl. It would be nice for them to just come and visit once in a while.

* * *

><p>Back in Jump City, the Titans were working on getting Raven's sentence reduced, but that wasn't going as easily as they would have expected.<p>

They were currently meeting with the district attorney Adrian Chase, accompanied by Zavalos, Raven's attorney.

Chase angrily exclaimed, "No."

Robin protested, "What do you mean, no?"

The DA responded, "I am not processing an appeal regarding reducing the sentence of your friend. She committed terrible crimes and she will serve the time."

Cyborg added, "Like what? Having a monster of a father? She had no control over her actions, we all know that. If it were, say, grass stain, over here guilty of all those charges, would he be sent to life in the most maximum security prison?"

Chase bluntly answered, "Yes. Nobody is above the law. Raven was found guilty and Judge Frollo imposed the sentence."

Robin noted, "We're going to need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, but Mister Frollo has recently retired and left no forwarding address. So, I'm afraid he will be unable to help you."

Zavalos spoke up, "Mr. Chase, my client pleaded guilty, and according to California State Law, shouldn't that have reduced Raven's sentence?"

"It did, Miss Zavalos. If you remember, she was only sentenced to ten years to life in Belle Reve. She still has the possibility of parole. Otherwise, she'd be guaranteed a life sentence or the death penalty."

Cyborg countered, "And what are the odds she gets out in ten years? The only charge she was guilty of was involuntary manslaughter. Raven doesn't kill intentionally."

"Then, what about Doctor Arthur Light, then?"

Beast Boy commented, "Yet again, she didn't do it intentionally. Rage took control of her, she couldn't control that. Raven is a good person. And besides, the Joker has done nothing but evil."

"It still holds, though. It doesn't matter if the person she killed was a criminal or a civilian. She still killed someone and she has to pay the price. It wasn't someone she killed, she killed twenty people and she stole millions."

"That was not her fault. It was the Joker's. Harley should be the one in Belle Reve, not Raven."

"From what I have been informed, Raven is extremely dangerous, so unlike the regular cells here in Jump, she needs to be contained..."

"Hold up, dude! Contained?! You're talking as if she's some sort of creature, like she's an animal."

"That's because she is. She nearly brought about the end of the world. Honestly, if it was up to me, I'd have her burned at the stake, honestly. Isn't that the punishment for witches and Satanists?"

"You're not willing to look at the facts?" Robin was just about ready to pounce on Chase before Zavalos restrained him, saying, "Robin, calm down. Attacking District Attorney Chase will not save Raven. Now, Mr. Chase, you should apologize for your remarks."

Chase snided, "They're true. Raven deserves to die. She's nothing more than a monster."

"No, they are opinions, prejudiced opinions. I have known Raven for a little bit, and she is not a monster. Things would probably go much smoother if you apologize to the Titans for your insensitivity towards Raven, and keep your opinions about her to yourself for now on."

Chase relented, "Alright, Miss Zavalos, I'm sorry for my insensitive remarks."

"Not to me, Adrian."

Chase sighed and turned to the Titans, "I deeply apologize for my comments about your friend. Maybe I was a little overzealous. Apology accepted?"

Robin gave a stern, "No. We know you didn't mean what you apologized. If you did mean it, you'd petition to get Raven's sentence reduced."

"No. I will not petition on reducing Raven's sentence. Even if I wanted to, that issue would go up to the State Court, and then because of Raven's demonic nature, your appeal would then go to the World Court."

Beast Boy inquired, "What about the Supreme Court?"

"Raven poses a threat to world security and her charges could be potentially classified as war crimes."

"But this isn't a war, Chase."

"There doesn't need to be a war. The fulfillment of the Prophecy is enough of a crime that the Hague would want to prosecute. Your friend is lucky that she was found not guilty on treason, because if she was, the World Court would get their hands on her."

"Dude, you didn't answer my question. What about the Supreme Court?"

"In the matter of severe metahuman cases, the World Court now supercedes the Supreme Court in jurisdiction. They would be the only ones that could approve the appeal. If that doesn't work, then her only chance would be a Presidential pardon. Titans, Isabel, to be frank, I'm not processing your appeal because I know you're not going to succeed. The State Court won't approve of the appeal, no matter how much I can lobby, and if by some random miracle it gets approved, Raven gets tried at the Hague, and there are some rather unfriendly people there. There does stand a significant possibility your friend would get sentenced to death. My personal feelings of her aside, the level of the crimes she was convicted on ensures you're not going to get her out any time soon."

Starfire asked, "Would there be another district attorney that would file the appeal?"

Chase answered, "There are other district attornies in the city, but I wouldn't get your hopes up. Many of them won't listen to your case, and perhaps if there is one that would, they'd be unavailable to do it."

Cyborg thought, "This was a state case, so wouldn't a district attorney from the state be able to file the appeal?"

"Technically, yes. But you'd likely have an even lower success rate there than here. I honestly don't know what else to tell you. I'm geniunely sorry that I can't help."

Robin asked, "Could you at least allow us to visit her in prison?"

"That would be possible, but much like I said to Starfire, don't get your hopes up. Belle Reve is infamous for rejecting visitation requests, so it will take a while."

"Understood, Mr. Chase. We'll see you another time."

The Titans and Isabel Zavalos left Chase's office with their case no better than it was when they arrived. But now they knew it could be a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

><p>The Titans went back into the Tower empty handed after an attempt to appeal Raven's charges. Robin then decided to contact the Justice League and popping up on the screen are Batman, Zatanna, Flash, and Martian Manhunter.<p>

"I see that the meeting with Adrian Chase didn't favor on your end." Batman commented.

"He won't help appeal Raven's sentences. Judge Frollo retired suddenly and we don't have any help from the law." Robin informed.

"What about the state of your city?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"The crime rate has been down since Joker's assassinations killed half of our rogues gallery. What's left of the criminals like the Hive 5, Control Freak, and Red-X haven't even started a crime since they're too afraid of being killed by the Titans since the Joker can die, so could they."

"It just goes to show the impact on the reaction, it's like the Charles Manson Family all over again." Flash states.

"There's also the mayor demanding us to replace Raven to fill in her position." Cyborg comments "We keep telling him that we can't replace a member, but he keeps insisting on replacing Raven for the past two months. None of our Titans members would want to replace her, and I doubt Raven would want us to."

"We will send Kyle Rayner to Jump as emergency help. We promise you that Rayner will only support you and won't be Raven's replacement." Batman informs them.

"Thanks. The next thing we need is to make Raven feel replaceable, for which we don't want." Robin stated.

"What else did Chase said after his refusal?" Zatanna inquired.

Robin replied "Chase said that if we tried to appeal, we'd end up giving Raven an even worse sentence. She'd be facing the Hague."

"Don't worry Robin, I will look into the World Court about Raven's sentence." Batman promised before he signs off from the video chat.

* * *

><p>At the World Court in The Hague, Netherlands, the Zeta Tubes in the city activated, indicating that somebody was about to come out. The computer at the Zeta Tube announced, "Batman, Alpha Two. Wonder Woman, Alpha Seven."<p>

Batman and Wonder Woman emerged from the Zeta Tube and were promptly met by one of the Justice League's allies in Europe. The man greeted, "Batman, Wonder Woman."

Wonder Woman added, "Agent Farraday." Agent King Farraday was an Interpol agent who frequently called in the League for the more supernatural and extraterrestrial cases in the continent. These investigations ultimately resulted in the captures of Icicle Sr, Parasite, Cheetah, and Ultra-Humanite amongst others and helped improve goodwill between the Justice League and Interpol as well as the United Nations.

Farraday noted, "Come with me. I understand you have some inquiries that need answering."

Batman answered, "We do, King. The World Court, in specific."

"What do you need to know about it? What complaints could you have about it?"

"Have you heard about the trial of Raven Roth?"

The three began walking towards Farraday's vehicle as he replied, "Yes, I have. One of the Teen Titans, convicted on nineteen counts of murder, one count of manslaughter, and illegal immigration. Currently serving life in Belle Reve."

"The Titans are trying to have Raven's sentence reduced, but if that is to happen, the case would be going here. We need to know if the Hague is going to prejudice her and worsen the sentence."

"All the details of the case have already been released, so the Court knows about her infernal heritage. I doubt there is too much at this point that could help the girl at this point."

Wonder Woman commented, "Actually, there is. Most of Raven's actions were done under the influence of an object known as the Demon's Hand."

"That's what the defense claimed, but it seems to have had no impact on the jury."

"It was the truth, Farraday. Unfortunately, magic doesn't seem to hold up too well in court. We were hoping that perhaps the Hague would be more willing to listen. After all, they have before." A number of cases had already passed through the Hague with magic-related elements, and all had appropriate justice delivered to them. The League was now hoping that the same would happen and Raven's sentence could be reduced. But none of the guilty were known demons, and the issue of war crimes was close to being reinstated - they had to absolutely be sure that that crime would not be put back on the table.

Getting into Farraday's vehicle, the three headed towards the World Court where hopefully the two Leaguers could get more insight on if an appeal on Raven's charges would help her case, or if it would worsen it as Chase had told the Titans.

It took a couple of minutes before the two heroes arrived at the World Court, which was currently at a recess. Exiting Farraday's vehicle, Batman and Wonder Woman approached the head judge on the World Court, Shwetha Chakravandhula. Judge Chakravandhula asked, "Hello, Mr. Batman, Miss Wonder Woman, what are you here about?"

Wonder Woman answered, "We're here to discuss the potential appeal of a case with high ties to the Justice League."

The judge inquired, "Is it the Raven Roth case?"

Batman bluntly said, "Yes. We believe that Raven's sentence was excessive and the Titans are currently trying to get an appeal, but they have been informed that the case would ultimately end up in your hands, your honor."

"Okay then, from what I know about the case, the girl was sentenced to ten to life for nineteen counts of homicide, illegal immigration, and one count of manslaughter, while being cleared on treason and espionage."

Farraday noted, "They fear that if the case went here, the charges of war crimes would attached and she would be sentenced to an even harsher sentence."

"I cannot tell you with certainty what would happen if the case got here, but it would take a while. We are in the midst of a massive series of trials and lengthy appeals processes of the military and government of Tanzania. The entire court will be unavailable for several years as we are simply too busy."

"Thanks for the information, your honor." Batman, Wonder Woman, and Farraday walked away from Judge Chakravandhula as Wonder Woman commented, "I doubt that the World Court would be able to help her, and the judge didn't give us any clear information about what would happen at the trial. The poor girl is going to have to wait at least ten years before she is paroled."

"And the odds of that are negilible. She'd likely be killed by the other inmates long before that. She may be half-demon, but she is not invincible."

* * *

><p>Rose Wilson, aka the Ravager. Daughter of the mercenary, Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, and half-sister both of Joey Wilson, aka Jericho, and the deceased Grant Wilson, aka the previous Ravager before her. She was known for being, like her father, one of the newer generation of villains. Granted she's not a villain herself, but that doesn't excuse her of many works of the 32 assassinations, 14 murders, 19 counts of grand larceny, and 6 counts of littering. But how did the daughter of the criminal mastermind ended up in a prison like Belle Reve? We'll never know.<p>

Every morning she would wake up in her cell as she would get up to go to the mess hall to eat breakfast, then go to the showers for which she isn't afraid of being raped since most of the prisoners here are frightened by the girl and her father. The last woman who tried to rape her in the shower, Hyena, earned shattered kneecaps from the snow white haired girl. While taking her shower, her mind has been on a certain dark haired pale girl.

After taking a shower, and do some exercises in the prison gym, and then she would go to her job. Rose works at the manufacturing area of the prison, as she makes license plates and coat hangers. Those around her in the manufacturing area are Giganta, Riddler, King Shark, Solomon Grundy, Shade, Brick, and a few more villains working on license plates and coat hangers. While on the license plates Rose spelled out some words in one of them that spells DARK-BRD and RAV-RAE 4EVER.

Then after work she would go to the mess hall again, this time to get herself some dinner. She gets her bread, oatmeal, and some water. As she sits on a table alone at the back, Ravager was just enjoying her food in peace. But her appetite went sour as she witness something she hates.

There was Raven, minding her own business to eat her food. Ravager then saw Killer Frost with Cheetah, Livewire, Madame Rouge, and Giganta ganging up on Raven. First Livewire shoved the former Titan on her tray of food, then Giganta pushes her out of the table as Rouge and Cheetah grabbed her arms as Killer Frost kicked her in the stomach. Ravager couldn't stand seeing this while eating really lost her appetite.

By seeing this view point, Ravager has another thing from her father. Like Slade, Rose has an obsession with Raven as her father is obsessed with Robin. Ravager could not help but think of Raven everyday. Rose thinks that she has a connection to the girl, as if she knows the situation she's been through. Rose even has this stinging feeling that she has to protect the girl and her body. Even if it means making Raven her bitch, she will get what she wants.

She is daddy's girl after all.

* * *

><p>Now that it had been a few weeks since her arrival at Belle Reve, it was now time for Raven's first appointment with the prison psychiatrist.<p>

She was just resting on a bench at the recess area after laundry duty, where she had previously been assaulted by her roommate Killer Frost and Madame Rouge both physically and sexually. And unfortunately for her, they are the only reason she hasn't been raped by Dr. Light, a man fully capable of doing the act.

And now, Killer Frost was beating up Raven along with Brick, Giganta, and Count Vertigo. Giganta held Raven's arms down as Vertigo held down Raven's legs, enabling Brick and Killer Frost to deliver plenty of punches and kicks to Raven's torso. Raven cried out in pain every time she was hit, but nobody did anything about it, possibly because Giganta was covering Raven's mouth as well.

Raven's body was taking hefty amounts of beatings, and she was doubting she could handle much more. Finally, after so much punishment, Raven was dropped on the ground, impacting the asphalt. Before she could think that her beating was over, Killer Frost yanked Raven by her hair while Brick held down Raven's arms and legs. Count Vertigo approached Raven, preparing to drop his pants and force Raven to give him a blowjob, to perform oral sex like she had been doing to some of the other female prisoners.

However, before that could happen, two guards proceeded to interfere, forcibly separating Count Vertigo from Raven, as well as Killer Frost and Brick. Raven was escorted up by one of the guards, who said, "Roth, you are scheduled for an appointment with the prison psychiatrist immediately."

Raven proceeded to follow the two guards away from the yard and back into the prison, heading for her psychological evaluation. As she was escorted, her hands were once again placed in handcuffs to ensure she didn't try anything, and even without the handcuffs, Raven was much too afraid of the clubs and handguns carried by the guards to resist.

Finally arriving at the psychiatrist's office, the officers uncuffed Raven before sending her into the office, closing the door behind her. As Raven stared around the place, she saw it was relatively modest with little inside of the place. There was a desk with a large black rolling chair, whose back was obviously facing Raven, some posters on the red walls, and a sofa on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard, "Welcome, Miss Roth. Please take a seat on the sofa." Raven complied with the psychiatrist and laid down on the sofa, like she was at a therapy session. The psychiatrist's chair turned around and Raven got a good look at the woman's face. Raven noticed the woman's short blond locks, which went down roughly to ear level, or a bit shorter than Raven's hairstyle and then her striking blue eyes before reading the nameplate listed on the woman's desk.

Raven greeted, "Hello Doctor Herrs." Doctor Marnie Herrs, the official psychiatrist at Belle Reve, slid her chair over closer to the sofa, now holding a clipboard and a pen, ready to begin her session with Raven.

Herrs began, "Okay, Miss Roth."

Raven interrupted, "Please call me Raven. Roth makes me a bit too uncomfortable around here."

Herrs continued, "Okay then, Raven. If you have not been informed, every two to three months, you are scheduled for a psychiatric appointment and evaluation by either myself or my colleague, Doctor Simon LaGrieve."

Raven asked, "Wait, I thought that you were the official psychiatrist of Belle Reve Penitentiary."

Herrs answered, "I am one of the offical psychiatrists. Doctor LaGrieve is the other, though he primarily does appointments for the male prisoners and I am mainly responsible for the female inmates, though on occasion we are assigned patients of the opposite gender. That's beside the point. Now, we have to perform your initial psychological evaluation. I am going to read a word and then you respond the first word or phrase that comes to your mind. Understood?"

Raven nodded that she understood what Doctor Herrs was asking - it was basic word association.

"Father."

"Bastard."

"Mother."

"Absent."

"Home."

"Titans Tower."

"Underworld."

"Prison."

"Prison."

"Hell."

"Nightmares."

"Torture."

"Dreams."

"Freedom."

"Fire."

"Uncontrollable."

"Crime."

"Punishment."

"Death."

"Irreversible."

"Remorse."

"Unbelievable."

"Pain."

"Reality."

"Puzzle."

"Solution."

"Friends."

"The Titans."

"Evil."

"Unstoppable."

"Hope."

"Dangerous."

"Blood."

"Terror."

"Control."

"Unachievable."

"Youth."

"Ignorance."

"Adulthood."

"Deconstruction."

"Love."

"Foolish."

"Okay then. That's the last of the word association questions. Now, we can get on to the main portion of the session."

"Which would be me giving you a recap of my life?"

"Pretty much."

"I wasn't born on Earth, but rather in the dimension of Azarath. My mother, Arella, or as you may know her, Angela Roth, was tricked into mating with my bastard father Trigon, and Azarath took her in, being enemies of Trigon. When I was born, they weren't pleased with my existence. The only reason I made it out of infancy was Azar's warning that my death could prematurely unleash Trigon, and they had to keep me alive. They discovered that the powers that I received from my father's side were fueled by my emotions, so they separated me from my mother and began conditioning me to feel nothing."

"So, that is the reason you are constantly acting so much like a Goth?"

"Right. I can't afford to feel, or the reprecussions would be substantial. As they taught me how to use my powers, they broke my mind to weaken my emotions, separating them into distinct personalities and making my power more manageable."

"Just how powerful are you?"

"What I was able to use before I got shipped here was only about twenty percent of my power's actual capacity. Azar, the dimension's leader and goddess, trained me until her death when I was ten, and my mother finished my training. When I was fourteen, the true specifics of the Prophecy were revealed to me and when they refused to help me try to stop it, I fled to Earth in hopes of finding somebody that could defeat my father, and if need be, kill me."

"How long was it until you met the Titans?"

"Two weeks. After the Justice League denied me help, I wandered the Earth looking for somebody that could help, and eventually I found Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy trying to fend off the recently-arrived Starfire. And the rest is history. Is there anything else, Doctor Merrs?"

"No. That will be it for today. The next appointment, we'll discuss more." The door to the doctor's office opened and two guards stood outside, walking in to put handcuffs on Raven's hands before escorting her out of the office and back to her cell.

Meanwhile, observing Raven through a hidden camera in the doctor's office was Warden Amanda Waller and her deputy Warden John Economos.

Economos asked, "Do you believe her?"

Waller answered, "I do. Everything she said was true. That's a hell of a story."

"What now? You've seen what the other inmates have done to her. Are we going to do anything?"

"Eventually, but not yet. I want to keep watching her, see what she does, how they interact with her."

"So, everything is still on schedule?"

"Yes. It is."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, if you don't know, Adrian Chase was a character from the comics, from the <em>New Teen Titans<em>, as the district attorney of New York who was trying to take down mob boss Anthony Scarapelli before he was nearly assassinated by said man, becoming the Vigilante to exact vengeance and killed Scarapelli despite Robin's intervention. In addition, Doctor Herrs is another character from the comics - she was a psychotherapist at Belle Reve and Doctor LaGrieve was a psychologist at the same place. Economos was the Warden of Belle Reve in the comics - specifically in the _Suicide Squad _comic book.**


	6. The Stage

**Author's Notes**

Remember, I will respond to all reviews for this chapter as well as chapter 5 in the author's notes section of chapter 7.

**And much like chapter 4, reader discretion is advised for the final scene of the chapter.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>It has been 3 months since Raven's sentence to Belle Reve, and the Titans miss Raven in the tower. She was their young sister that acted as the mature and oldest for some. Starfire missed going to the mall of shopping with Raven, as well as meditating with her. Beast Boy's going to missed being thrown out of the window from the empath, and those times where he always tries to get her out of her room. Cyborg missed the times he and Raven would just sit, play chess, and see who will win and lose. As for Robin, he is determined to get Raven out of Belle Reve and is focusing on getting her appeal. Right now he is discussing with the Justice League to get Raven's appeal.<p>

"There's no one in the law system of California to support our cause." Robin states as he spoke to Batman, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna. "It always comes to the same thing, these people are so ignorant and bigoted about Raven's heritage."

_"Don't give up the cause you believe in, Robin."_ Martian Manhunter advised the boy wonder.

_"We are currently waiting for the Hague to reply to us about Raven's appeal."_ Batman states.

Before Robin can reply, the klaxon alarm went up as Robin looks at the other screen to see Overload and Kardiak terrorizing Jump City. "There's trouble, call you back, later." Robin told the league as he is forced the end the meeting prematurely.

The four remaining Titans went to the shopping mall which is where Overload and Kardiak are. Overload is seen at the electronics sucking up the power from the technology, as well as Kardiak trying to kidnap children from the indoor playground. It has been a while for some of the villains in Jump to do crimes, as they're too afraid of doing any crime in the city after most of the villains were killed by Raven. As of now, it seems that without Raven, the Titans are overpowered by the two villains, for which they are now powered to be unstoppable.

"They've gotten stronger." Cyborg comments as he helps himself up, just as Overload prepares to drain Cyborg's battery. But before the living electricity can bring Cyborg's demise, Overload as been knocked away by a green glove. The Titans then saw Kyle Rayner of the Green Lantern corps, as he flew in to the rescue.

"Someone needed a hand?" Kyle asked as he constructs his ring as a hammer as he hits Kardiak hard enough to spit out all of the children he sucked in. Kyle then constructs a cage to put Kardiak and Overload inside so they won't escape.

"Thank you, Green Lantern." Starfire said as she bows to the young Lantern.

"Yeah, thanks for the assist, fellow green dude." Beast Boy replied.

"Well when the Justice League told me that you guys needed my help, you can always count on me." Kyle respond to them. "Besides, I'm just a temp."

As Kyle and the Titans brings in the contained villains out of the mall so he can bring them to prison, he and the Titans noticed Overload and Kardiak glowing as the two villains exploded from Kyle's materialized cage, killing them. The impact caused Kyle to fall back and injured himself as the Titans rush over to his aid.

"Dude, what just happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kardiak and Overload exploded, that's what." Cyborg answers as he checks up on Kyle.

"But how, and why?" Robin asked as he grew in suspicion of the two deceased villains as he saw many pieces of them scattered on the floor.

* * *

><p>Over at Belle Reve Prison, Raven was now three months into her indeterminate sentence and her situation was not looking any brighter. She was well on her way to becoming the "prison bitch", if she was not there already, - the other inmates frequently vented their anger at the Titans, the Justice League, hell any superhero that existed, on Raven, leaving a lot of nasty injuries on her. While these wounds wouldn't be significant if she had her healing ability, Raven didn't have it as <em>all<em> of her powers were suppressed, leaving her as powerless as a normal human.

And the other inmates of Belle Reve knew this as they dished out blow after blow. They wanted to hurt her, but not kill her - they needed her alive or else they no longer have any "fresh meat". And while the male inmates more often than not attacked her, the female inmates not only attacked her, but also forced Raven to perform oral sex on them.

Unfortunately, Raven had no traits of a succumbus in her, despite her curvy body, and the other prisoners were dissatisfied with Raven's performance - they kept forcing her to do it to humiliate her and they had also threatened to allow Dr. Light to rape her if she didn't improve. And Raven had yet to improve as she had no experience in the field of sex - she wasn't even sure if she would lose her virginity during her life. But if she didn't improve, her virginal barriers would fall to Dr. Light, or some other prisoner at Belle Reve.

Now, she needed to find some way to survive, or at least another ally. Unfortunately, none of the other inmates were acting kindly to her, and almost all of them kept beating her up, especially the ones in Raven's cell block.

It was another day as usual when the alarms rang out, indicating it was time to wake up, and Raven, who was short on sleep from her nightmares and her pain, as well as Killer Frost often hitting her at night, frequently was so startled she fell right off her bunk and onto the floor, where Killer Frost would simply crush her and cause quite a bit of pain, especially on the areas that had plenty of bruising from the beatings.

After Killer Frost finished giving the pain, it was time for breakfast, and in the single-file line to the cafeteria, Raven was harassed by some of the other inmates - Godiva and Cheetah, today, who tripped her while she was walking, making her quite the laughingstock in the line, much like Dr. Light had been the laughingstock upon his loss at Raven's hand.

Upon arriving at the cafeteria, Raven had to wait in a lengthy line - one made even more-so by the fact that the other inmates cut in front of her, resulting in her being last in line for the daily breakfast.

Getting her oatmeal and toast from Ugly and Firefly, Raven went towards the most isolated table in the cafeteria to sit down and try to eat her breakfast in peace. Some days, she got lucky and nobody went to bother her. Unfortunately, today was not one of them and it was Weapons Master, Key, and Captain Boomerang who struck at Raven, slamming her head into her bowl of oatmeal before knocking her on the ground and dumping the rest of the oatmeal onto Raven's back. Then, Weapons Master wrote in the oatmeal, KICK ME and soon after, many of the other inmates began to kick Raven in the butt, and there was nothing Raven could do to stop it.

A minor mercy came when the bells rang, signaling the prisoners to hit the showers, which became a much worse situation as once she got in the locker room, she was ordered to hand over her clothing so it could be washed - there was still quite a bit of oatmeal remaining on it.

Once she was out of her dirty clothes, Raven went into the showers so she could hopefully wash the oatmeal off of her face, but before she could, her roommate Killer Frost ambushed her and pinned her on the ground.

Killer Frost demanded, "Eat me up, bitch!" Positioning her crotch over Raven's mouth, the half-demon had no choice but to perform oral sex on Killer Frost, licking her until climax, moving her tongue monotonously to achieve effect. After that, her cellmate yelled, "Predictably terrible. I'm giving you a month to get better or else when you come in here, you'll be met by Dr. Light, not myself!"

With that threat instilled in her cellmate, Killer Frost went off to shower (and to get some of the oatmeal stuck to her nether regions off), and Raven did the same, trying to wash out the oatmeal and cum that overpowered her head and mouth. Things weren't getting any easier for Raven.

After the showers (and Raven was given a clean prison uniform), it was time for duty, with her current shift being in prison maintenance (it was cheaper than hiring janitors), and today's task was to clean up the hallways in the men's side of the prison. The other members of Raven's detail included Duela Dent, Professor Zoom, Brick, Anarky, Madame Rouge, Killer Croc, and Magpie. And whenever the guards were shifting through the detail (or when they just weren't paying attention), Duela, Rouge, and Magpie all forced Raven to perform cunnilingus on them or else she'd risk further pain and torture.

Working from 930 hours to 1700 hours, Raven both had to do her job (and beyond as her workload soon consisted of doing the work of half of the inmates there, forcing her to simply because they could) and endure the beatings.

At 1800 hours, it was recess and things weren't getting any better for the demoness as Volcana and Golden Glider each assaulted Raven and forced her to perform oral sex on them - six times in one day was becoming too much for Raven to handle.

For the few moments she wasn't being attacked, Raven tried to meditate. Even though she didn't have her powers, she didn't want to be lax in her control of them and keeping her emotions controlled also kept her calm (or as calm as she could be).

After recess, it was supper time and she got her tray consisting of a cup of water, a bowl of rice with a few chunks of vegetables mixed in, and a piece of bread. Raven had to admit that the rice was definitely a nice change-up from the usual oatmeal, but her dining was predictably interrupted by the arrival of several inmates, Andre LeBlanc, Osiris, and Kobra, all of whom proceeded to rough up Raven while she was eating and giving her no room to resist, roughly grabbing her to ensure she couldn't fight back.

Once dinner was done, Raven was returned to her cell along with her dangerous cellmate Killer Frost, who would continue to verbally and physically pick on Raven until it was lights out.

Raven could only stare up in silence as she lamented what she had done to deserve this.

If everyday was like this, she would never make it out of Belle Reve alive.

* * *

><p>There is something happening at Chicago as there is a rally near a STAR Labs branch facility. This rally is made up of anti-metahuman supporters, a group that detests the metahuman populations. They're protesting outside of the building to force them out and stop supporting the metahumans.<p>

"Get out of there, you freak supporters!" one protester demands as he threw a brick at the window.

"You people are the problem with these freaks polluting our country!" a woman shouts with disdain.

As they've continued to bash and throw objects around, another rally shows up. This time it's made up of pro-metahuman supporters, all humans. They are set up to stop the protestors from attacking the STAR Labs branch building. The leader of the group, Sally Winchester, a girl with long black hair, black leather jacket with a tye-dye t-shirt under it, and blue ripped jeans as she holds up a speaker phone. She also sports an arm band with a peace sign on it.

"Stop this protest, everyone!" Sally shouts through the speaker phone "You're all attacking against innocent people in the building!"

"Innocent!? These scientists are practically responsible for these freaks running around the world!" a man retorts from the opposing side.

"But these metahumans are just like us, people!" Sally calls out to them.

"Fuck you!" shouted one of the opposers as he threw a beer bottle towards Sally as it hits her on the head. This caused the metahuman supporters to retort as a fight breaks out as the protesters attack them. The riot was so bad and violent, with so many people getting badly beaten and hurt, that the National Guard had to come in later to break the fight. The leader of the metahuman supporters, Sally was last seen being escorted to an ambulance where she will be treated for the head wound.

* * *

><p>Returning to Titans Tower, Robin resumed the conversation he had left with the Justice League. Wonder Woman appeared on the screen and asked Robin, <em>"What happened? I heard that Kyle was injured."<em>

Robin explained, "Overload and Kardiak were attacking downtown, having been obviously upgraded. Kyle helped us bring them down but soon after they were caged in his construct, they **exploded**! Kyle's being treated for second-degree burns, though he should pull through. What I don't understand is who would rig them to detonate."

_"I suppose one thing is clear. The two were sent to deliver maximum damage to both downtown Jump City and to you, the Titans. Kyle's cage construct saved your lives by bearing the brunt of their damage."_

"And so is another thing. Cyborg is combing through the remains of the two machines and found they were rigged with high-grade military explosives, the kind that are currently under development. Not only that, we found they were rigged to a remote detonator. Somebody was watching the fight and set them to blow up. Guess they didn't account for the strength of Kyle's construct. But, the fact they came this close to killing us is concerning to me."

Suddenly, the Flash came onto the screen and wondered, _"Who do you think it would be?"_

"Whoever it is, they knew we'd be far more vulnerable now that Raven is locked up in Belle Reve. Part of me believes it's Deathstroke, but he wouldn't use proxies to kill us - he'd do it with his bare hands. He hasn't been seen since the Trigon incident, and the closest we came to encountering him was Beast Boy's fight with a Slade robot at that amusement park. Barry, what do you think is our course of action?"

_"I'd keep looking into the explosives used in Overload and Kardiak and trace the source of their upgrades. You're looking for someone with high technical capacity and skill. Almost certainly, some sort of government scientist would have the know-how. The question would be though, which one?"_

"Yeah, there are a lot of them out there. Doctor Sivana, Professor Ivo, T.O. Morrow, hell, Gizmo, all have the technical expertise to turn Overload and Kardiak into upgraded machines turned suicide bombers."

_"From there, not all of them would have the ability to capture the two and upgrade them. The HIVE would have no chance in containing Kardiak and Overload. I'm certain of it from what Wally's girlfriend has noted about her old group. Each of the others, and probably countless more, could contain them and upgrade them, but who would have the most to gain from your deaths?"_

"I don't know, but we'll have to find out."

Wonder Woman added, _"And as for the matter of Raven's appeal, you'll likely need to keep tabs on the key piece of evidence, the Demon's Hand. If somebody is out to get you, they know that the Demon's Hand is going to be your play."_

Robin replied, "So, we'll need to get it from evidence lock-up. It'd be much safer in the Tower. I'll get back to you." With that, Robin shut down the feed and proceeded to head off to the garage, where Cyborg was working on processing the remains of the two mechanical menaces along with Beast Boy, who was sorting out the pieces. While the changeling wasn't the most _knowledgeable _about the parts, having two sets of eyes was better than one.

Hopping onto the R-Cycle, Robin opened the garage door and sped out from the Tower and headed towards the police station, hoping to make sure that the Demon's Hand was still inside the evidence lock-up. Ever since the Joker's death, the artifact was placed as evidence in the case, not that it was utilized to ensure the jury knew that Raven was innocent of the crimes committed under the Joker's thrall (the counts of larceny and murder).

Quickly arriving at the police station, Robin parked the R-Cycle so it wouldn't get a parking ticket - the Titans had to be extra careful nowadays since Raven's conviction damaged their reputation and they didn't want to worsen it.

Stepping away from the R-Cycle and activating the anti-theft measures, Robin walked into the police station and headed towards the evidence lock-up to take custody of the Demon's Hand. As Robin approached the custodian, she asked, "What are you here for?"

Robin explained, "I'm here to examine an object currently in evidence."

"I take it has something to deal with the Roth case."

"Yes. May I please enter?"

The custodian pressed a button and the door opened up to allow Robin access. Stepping into the evidence lock-up, Robin proceeded to look through the shelves to find where the evidence pertaining to Raven's case was.

At last, Robin found the right section: Re-Sa, and began looking for the evidence. After several minutes, Robin finally arrived at the case labeled "ROTH, RAVEN". Grabbing the box, Robin set it down on a nearby table before opening it, taking a look at what was inside.

He saw two sets of Raven's clothes (which had been placed in the box after her arrest as well as those obtained from the Joker's hideout), a handgun taken from the Joker's base (the one Raven was given to kill the McCullen family), the weights placed on Adonis, the chainsaw used on Fang and Kitten, the knife that killed Mumbo, fingerprint imprints from the corpses of Mad Mod and Professor Chang, the driver's wheel on the car that ran down Ding Dong Daddy, the bomb that was responsible for Rancid's death, and the loincloth and bra that Raven had been in a few hours before the Joker's death.

The last piece of evidence was taken right from Titans Tower - the police got a warrant demanding the Titans surrender any evidence that pertained to the case, and they handed over the bra and loincloth.

However, one thing that wasn't in the evidence box was the Demon's Hand. And that was deeply concerning - somebody got the object before Robin could. Robin knew that the artifact had been in evidence lock-up as he had been shown it just after Raven's trial concluded.

Placing the box back where he had found it, Robin walked up to the custodian and asked, "Who was the last person to have accessed the box containing Raven's evidence?"

The custodian handed Robin the chain of evidence log and just before Robin signed it, he saw the name he was looking for - Lieutenant Jim Grant, who happened to be Chief Hogan Grant's brother. And the lieutenant had signed for Raven's evidence about a month ago.

After signing, Robin left the police station, hopped on his R-Cycle, and returned to Titans Tower to inform the Justice League of this new development.

* * *

><p>At Recess, Ravager is seen sitting on the bench, watching Raven sitting on the floor, meditating. But unfortunately for her, Raven was hit by a ball thrown at by Volcana. The fire villain motioned Shade, Osiris, and Merlyn the Archer to step towards the empath and bully her without the guard's knowledge. Merlyn kicked Raven's sides as well as Shade beats her with a stick he found. Volcana then straddles onto Raven as she forcefully kiss her and grope her chest, which angered Ravager greatly.<p>

"You little demon whore." Volcana told her as she pins Raven's hands down. Once Ravager heard that her blood boiled. Ravager then saw Killer Frost coming towards them as she joins in to kick Raven's arm.

Frost then is called up by Ugly, as the ice villain walks towards the smuggler of Apokoliptan weapons as they speak. Ravager couldn't hear what they're talking due to their whispers. Whatever it is, it's not good for Raven.

"Hey, Rose!" shouted Icicle Jr as he and Duela Dent appears in front of her.

"What do you two idiots want?" Ravager snarled as her intimating eye makes the two shiver.

"We were wondering if you would like to play basketball with us." Duela replied to the daughter of who was formerly the deadliest man alive (he was the deadliest man alive until he lost his head to Raven). "We need another player, and-"

"Does it look like I give a fuck? Now scram before I shove your heads up your asses!" Ravager asked in a threatening tone.

Icicle Jr and Duela Dent looked scared by the platinum haired girl, as they decided to get away from her and find another player.

* * *

><p>It was another agonizing day at Belle Reve for Raven. She had been beaten up all over the place, from in the prison halls to the cafeteria to the showers to her duty cleaning the prison and even at recess.<p>

If this was outside of prison, where Raven still had her powers, then Raven may have been able to push them away. Unfortunately, in this instance, where nobody had powers, the other inmates had the edge by an insurmountable margin. And they took advantage of it, to get revenge for being beaten by the Justice League and all of the other heroes. And the abuse wasn't just physical, it was also verbal as well as they all took time to berate Raven for not "living up to her potential", i.e. becoming a hero when her powers would have made her a respected villain.

And in addition, Raven was also sexually abused as well, having to perform oral sex on the female inmates. Raven was at least fortunate that she didn't have to perform it on the male inmates, especially Doctor Light, who could easily be given the access to rape her and the other inmates wouldn't stop him.

She was all alone at Belle Reve, and what makes it worse, the Titans had yet to come and visit her. She had no access to the outside world, cut off from the life she once knew and shipped off to a world that made sure to make her life a living hell, one that was worse than that of her father.

And the guards weren't very helpful, treating her like the average criminal, not intervening when she was attacked by inmates, and even if they weren't unattentive to her plight, they just watched as she was beaten. There were big fish and there were bigger fish and then was Raven, the guppy everybody preyed on.

Any hope that Raven may have had coming into Belle Reve was rapidly deteriorating and she was now an almost lifeless husk, close to just droning on with her day with total apathy towards whatever was going on. Maybe once she no longer cared about the pain, the other inmates would leave her alone because they couldn't affect Raven anymore.

The empath was simply waiting in her cell for the guards to summon them for supper, along with her dreaded inmate Killer Frost. The ice villainess simply tapped Raven in the back whenever she thought Raven may have been at peace, disrupting her and leaving her at the edge.

Finally, the cell doors opened and Killer Frost hopped out of her bunk, as Raven got off of her bunk, heading towards the door. However, Frost pushed Raven back away from the door, so she could go first. Once Frost had passed through, Raven followed to see the swarm of inmates that were nearby and soon they began to attack her.

An unfamiliar inmate grabbed Raven by the neck and put her in an armlock, trying to choke Raven but the inhibitor collar was too inflexible to allow for strangulation (and that was why inmates couldn't hang themselves in prison).

Still, it kept Raven from moving, enabling a few other prisoners, who from what Raven could tell by their tattoos, were members of a prison gang, much like the inmate currently strangling her and keeping her from moving, to come up and beat her.

One of them began pounding at Raven's chest, delivering bruising all over her breasts while another began kicking at her legs. A third kneeled down to punch Raven in the stomach while a fourth worked on hitting Raven's head.

After several minutes of brutal, agonizing beatings, the prison gang let Raven slump onto the floor as they walked away from her, going towards the cafeteria to get their dinner. Raven arose and began following, limping a little from the insane punishment on her legs and abdomen. Again, more inmates kept beating her up. But at least they spared her womanhood further harm, at least until Dr. Light comes and then it's open season on all parts of her body.

As Raven quickly moved towards the cafeteria, more inmates kept attacking Raven, slapping her in the face and tripping her amongst other things. By now, roughly half of Raven's body was covered by bruising from all of the other inmates, and she hadn't been able to heal them because she didn't have her healing ability.

Once she got through the crowd of enemies, Raven finally arrived at the cafeteria only to find herself at the end of the insanely long line that stretched all the way across the cafeteria. There was only an hour for eating, and Raven knew she wouldn't even have part of that time as she'll be stuck in that line for a while, possibly even longer if that was possible because some of the inmates that would trickle in just cut in front of her, treating her without any respect. It was almost as if there was some unspoken rule that Raven would automatically be the last person to get her food, whatever it would be today.

Most of the time, the food was oatmeal for breakfast and either rice or cream of wheat for dinner. Sometimes, though, much like tonight, the dinner was chicken curry, which would give much needed protein to the inmates, as even criminals needed a balanced diet.

As Raven quietly waited in line, waiting as the line slowly trickled as each inmate got their serving of chicken curry. Sometimes, the inmates in front of her would decide to trip Raven, sending her to the ground while other inmates gave her a punch or kick, which further agonized her already tortured body.

It took forty minutes before Raven finally reached the counter where "Ugly" and Firefly were serving chicken curry, water, and bread. However, upon arriving, Ugly sneered, "Sorry. None for you."

Raven countered, "It's the rules of the prison. All inmates must be served two meals. That means you have to give me that bowl of chicken curry."

"And whose authority would make me give it to you? You are surrounded by literally a thousand inmates, all of whom would give an arm to kill you. And the guards? They won't help you if their lives depended on it."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." As Ugly spoke, Killer Frost came up to the counter. Ugly continued, "Ah, Louise. What can I do for you?"

Killer Frost answered, "Serve my bitch something to eat. I don't want her to starve to death before I can wring everything out of here." As she spoke, Raven thought that Killer Frost had ulterior motives for defending her. Turns out, there was.

Ugly thought about it for one second and replied, "Alright, on one condition."

"Name it."

"She gives me a blowjob."

Raven asked, "A blowjob? Tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Killer Frost whispered into Raven's ear, "You'll be doing what you do to the female inmates, but it'll be a cock instead of a cunt."

Killer Frost escorted Raven behind the counter, where Ugly lowered his pants, revealing a very hard, very erect manhood pointing itself right at Raven. The ice villainess dropped Raven onto the ground before restraining her hands, forcing her to suck Ugly's dick.

Ugly then added, "No teethmarks, or else."

Raven nodded and proceeded to fill her mouth with Ugly's male pride, pumping her mouth up and down. She had performed cunnilingus on female inmates, but she hadn't performed its equivalent on a male yet. As Raven performed oral sex, her mouth was in obvious discomfort from Ugly's genitals.

She needed to get this over with as fast as possible as every second it took to get him off was one second less she would have to eat. After several minutes of sucking, Ugly came to a climax and ejaculated sperm all into Raven's mouth. Moving her mouth off of Ugly, Raven saw as sperm started to leak out of her mouth and onto her chin. After Ugly put his pants on, he gave Raven a tray containing her food - a cup of water, a piece of bread, a bowl of chicken curry, and a spoon.

Raven walked away from Ugly and proceeded to sit down at a nearby table, one that fortunately had nobody around. Raven quickly took a huge swig of water to wash out the taste of male "juices" from her mouth and then tried to cover up the taste in her mouth with plenty of chicken curry.

Eating quickly, Raven tried to finish her meal in under ten minutes, before she would be escorted back to her cell. Once she had finished her meal, she rose from her seat, but quickly felt very queasy and rushed towards a garbage can where she proceeded to vomit out the contents of her stomach. Indeed, the feeling of Ugly inside of her mouth was too unpleasant for her.

After her stomach was emptied into the garbage can, Killer Frost grabbed Raven and muttered, "Pathetic" into her ear before kicking her onto the ground, grabbing her and proceeding to drag her back to her cell.

As she was dragged back to her cell, all Raven could think was that she was definitely not going to last ten years in Belle Reve, if there was any doubt of that, it had been permanently erased.

It was only a question of how long it would take before Belle Reve claimed her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, things aren't looking too up for Raven. Up next in the story: Raven and Ravager will finally interact.<strong>

**And Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. The Assault

**Author's Notes**

To JP-Rider, there are several reasons why I had Raven be forced to perform a blowjob on Ugly - I wanted her to further get shamed as the bitch of Belle Reve, and I need to reach the low before I can have her get to the top and I wanted to show the inmates continuing to bully and harass Raven - in that case, for her basic sustenance.

To ElementalTitian2014, there are definitely a fair bit of sick moments in the story, and odds are, you'll be getting to see a few more by the end of it.

**Wow, my first update of 2015. Happy belated New Years, readers.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>Two weeks has past around Belle Reve since Raven is forced to do a blowjob for Ugly, as of today, two very special prisoners about to be released from solitary confinement. These two are known as Rampage and Knockout, they have been in solitary confinement for five to six month due to going crazy, and insulting the guards (Rampage's fault). Once they've been out, they've walked to their cells, since they're cellmates they share a cell.<p>

On their way, they've overheard a conversation between Cheetah, Volcana, and Livewire talking about the new prisoner.

"So it's only a matter of time for her to be raped by Dr. Light if she doesn't improve." Cheetah states with a Cheshire grin, which is ironic for a feline villain, though cheetahs are a form of cat.

"Yeah, I want that bird girl to keep licking up our cooch." Livewire replied as she is Cheetah's cellmate.

"For a demon witch, she's so terrible at cunnilingus. But she does make a good punching bag." Volcana comments as her cell block is next to them.

"Who is this new prisoner?" Knockout inquired as she and Rampage takes interest of the conversation. "What's so special about this newbie villain?"

"You two got out of solitary confinement already?" Cheetah asked as they nodded. "Well if you must know, we're talking about Raven."

"Raven, isn't she one of those Titan brats?" Rampage asked.

"Yes, that Raven of those Titans brats." Livewire replied. "She killed some folks, including the Joker."

"Someone actually killed the clown?" Knockout asked in shock.

"Yes, now that she is sentenced here, we get to use her however we want. She's Frost's cellmate so we got grant access to her." Volcana states as Knockout and Rampage nodded.

"Alright, enough talk." the guard told them as he escorts the two prisoners to their cells, which is next to Cheetah's and Livewire's on the left side.

As the guard locks them up, Knockout and Rampage sits on their bunks as the information of Raven being here in Belle Reve sucks into their minds. They've been wanting revenge on Batman and Zatanna for capturing them, and Raven can be a good stress reliever. But those two have murderous thoughts on what to do to her.

Most of Belle Reve prisoners want Raven alive so they can unleash their anger to her. Rampage and Knockout, however doesn't care about what they think, those two will use their anger on Raven, and put her out of her misery.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, the team was still working on trying to appeal for Raven's sentence to be reduced. They knew very well that Raven would not last ten years at Belle Reve, even without knowing about the plans of Rampage and Knockout, both of whom were readying to kill her.<p>

In addition, following the events that led up to and including Raven's incarceration, crime levels have been down for the most part, giving them time to work on the appeal. But, there was still some major criminal activity, with the most notable being the attack of Overload and Kardiak two weeks ago which ended with them mysteriously exploding, badly injuring Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern the Justice League had sent to provide additional support the Titans may need if crime rose to significant levels.

The Titans found that it was a remote detonation that killed the two mechanical villains, meaning that the two didn't self-destruct on their own and that perhaps they were targeted. That was all they knew at this point as there was still far too much that still needed to be determined. Like, where the bomb was, how it was detonated, who planted it, and why they did it. Too many questions.

However, this was only one of the issues currently on their plate. In addition to Raven's appeal (and more related to the appeal), their key piece of evidence, the Demon's Hand, had went missing. Somebody had taken it from the evidence lock-up at the police station, specifically Lieutenant Jim Grant, brother of Chief Hogan Grant. But they had no idea where the lieutenant was and Chief Grant was not helping issues by refusing to cooperate with the Titans as they weren't official law enforcement and this matter was a personal one.

As a result, the Titans had placed hidden wiretaps on Hogan Grant's cell phone and home phone as well as monitoring his email account for any activity - once he came into some form of contact with his brother, the Titans would know and would be able to track him to where he is hiding and presumably holding the Demon's Hand.

Though, once they do find him, it is going to be a huge shitstorm for all parties involved. Even with the warrant the Titans received to tap into Grant's communications (thanks to DA Chase and Zavalos), things were going to get messy with the Grants. More legal problems were bound to happen and that would slow all parties down.

But, for now, the Titans only needed one problem at a time, and their big one was getting Raven out of Belle Reve before she was killed by the criminal inmates, some of whom were Titans adversaries, like Andre LeBlanc, Madame Rouge, and Doctor Light.

And the Justice League was taking considerable interest in this case because of the stakes that this case could lead to. Already, supporters and opponents of meta-humans had gotten into a riot in Chicago. Thirteen people died and another 170 people were injured before the brawl was put down by the National Guard.

Already, controversy was stirring because of it, how the Justice League failed to do a thing because of it and questions began to stir about the League's competence and whether or not they should be allowed to continue to operate.

This soon resulted in a debate on G. Gordon Godfrey's _The Point_, where Captain Atom was facing off with retired Secretary-General of the United Nations Tseng on the matter of the League's effectiveness, and this wasn't even talking about the Titans. That was next week's debate.

On the show, Tseng pointed out some of the negative actions committed by the members of the League, specifically Superman's attack on Metropolis while under the thrall of Darkseid and the Thangarian invasion assisted by Hawkgirl. He also began to tell a story from his childhood in Rhelasia, where there were no costumed superheroes to defend against criminal or alien attacks - the only threats came from foreign powers that wanted to claim the country as their own.

After Tseng gave his words, Captain Atom countered that the world is not the same as it was in Tseng's story, that the threats aren't all military and they are becoming more and more extraterrestrial and paranormal, such as with the Reach invasion (which forced Tseng to resign because he was swayed by the Reach Ambassador into allowing their entry, thereby allowing them to attempt world domination), the attack of the White Martians (which resulted in the formation of the Justice League), and the Injustice League's robotic plant attack.

Despite all of the Captain's reasoning, Godfrey again presented support for Tseng, despite having chewed him out after the Reach debacle, entirely because of some sort of prejudice for the meta-humans and against the Justice League.

Things were not looking too good for the Titans or the League at this point. Public opinion was already starting to turn against the Titans as a recent newspaper article from Jump City was titled, **"Do We Know Who We Can Call?"**, which criticized the Titans for their recent failures and started to propose the city would be better off without them.

However, not all of the public had turned on the Titans as a rival newspaper article, titled, **"They've Got Our Back"**, praising the Titans for their work in some of Jump City's darkest hours, such as when Terra and Slade took control of the city, Trigon's invasion, and when Mad Mod hypnotized the city into thinking they were still controlled by Britain (the writer also pointed out that California was never a part of Britain as well).

At this point, public opinion was divided on the team, but already the Titans knew that things were looking bleak as opinion would worsen over time - they had their work cut out for them to keep the public opinion on their side.

This wasn't just about getting Raven out of Belle Reve, it was also about making sure they don't get sent there as well.

* * *

><p>At Gotham, an escort truck is seen driving on the road as it is 5 miles from Arkham Asylum. Inside the escort truck is the blond criminal known as Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, the now former sidekick of the deceased Joker. Harley is now handcuffed, now wearing an orange jumpsuit as she's surrounded by guards with guns. She is being transferred to Blackgate Penitentiary.<p>

Harley was surprisingly silent during the hourly trip. But since she is the bubbly blond girl, she is easily bored as she decides to make small talk to one of the guards.

"So, didya here about what's going on at Chicago?" Harley asked as she knew about the Chicago incident from the Mad Hatter when he was caught by Batman around that time.

The guard didn't respond to her question as he just stood quiet.

"Oh come on, ya gotta reply back. I've bet you're glad that Mistah J's dead?" Harley continued as she plays with her hair.

Outside where the escort truck is passing through, something was heading straight towards it. It appears to be a rocket launcher as it heads down behind the truck. It successfully hits the back of the truck, causing a small explosion as the truck driver steers the wheel as the truck crashes onto a large tree.

"What the hell was that!?" Harley asked as she fell on the front wall of the back of the truck as well as the guards. Opening the back of the escort truck, are two masked gunmen carrying advanced guns, who aim at the guards and shot them dead. One of the masked men comes to Harley, as the blond thinks that they're going to kill her, but surprisingly the masked men breaks Harley's handcuffs, as they escort her out of the truck.

"I'm free!" Harley exclaims as she runs far away from the truck, glad that she's not going to serve time in Blackgate.

* * *

><p>Back at Belle Reve, it was another brutal, torturesome day for Raven. Wake up, get beaten up by her cellmate, head to the cafeteria, get beaten up by the other inmates, arrive in the cafeteria, wait for the other prisoners to get their food before she could get her food, try to eat her food before the other inmates attacked her, go to the showers, perform oral sex on the female prisoners that demand it, go to her work detail, get beaten and abused by her fellow prisoners, recess, more beatings, abuse, and sex, dinner, waiting for her meal, eating, getting further assaulted, return to the cells, get assaulted by Killer Frost, then try to get some sleep.<p>

It was a pretty consistent pattern and Raven doubted she could keep up with it much longer. This brutality was battering her hard enough that she was so close to dying in prison of injuries. In addition, the female inmates were so dissatisfied with Raven's performance on oral sex, they were threatening to have Doctor Light rape her, something that the light-wielding villain always wanted to do since the first time Raven beat him and made him a laughingstock. While he had temporarily lost his desire after Zatanna wiped his memories (and inadvertently lobotomized him), it was back and worse than ever for his victims.

However, today wasn't going to be exactly the same as her previous days in Belle Reve. It started out like an average day, with the guards yelling for the inmates to wake up, and then Raven woke up from her shorter-than-average sleep. On average, Raven found herself getting about five hours of sleep, though she had several nights where she had no sleep whatsoever Unlike most days, Raven didn't fall out of her bunk after waking up though. After getting out of her bunk, she once again failed to avoid getting beaten up by Killer Frost, who kicked her into the cell wall, causing her to impact with a rough thud.

Killer Frost passed Raven as the cell doors opened, signaling the inmates to go to the cafeteria. As Raven exited the cell, she was repeatedly beaten by the other inmates, and while it varied day by day, it was by Golden Glider and Magpie today, with the former grabbing onto (and yanking) Raven's hair while the latter repeatedly punched Raven in the stomach.

After a couple of minutes of agonizing beatings, the two incarcerated villainesses walked away from Raven, leaving Raven to continue on towards the cafeteria, trying to shrug off the massive amount of pain she was in - even with her half-demon heritage, Raven was really annoyed that she couldn't resist pain, resulting in the beatings being especially brutal.

She finally arrived in the cafeteria, and found herself as the last person arriving and was at the back of the line. Knowing what kinds of torment she would go through today, Raven was really hoping she wouldn't have to suck on Ugly's dick today - ever since Killer Frost had forced Raven to do so, Raven always felt sick to her stomach coming in, constantly reminded of the agony she kept having to endure just because of who she was.

Prejudice, it seemed, was all around the multi-verse as a whole.

It took close to 45 minutes for Raven to get through the line, where she got her breakfast of oatmeal, toast, and water. Going for the most isolated table in the cafeteria, Raven hoped to get through her breakfast before the hour ran out and/or her fellow inmates decided to rough her up.

Quickly eating her breakfast, Raven kept her eyes open at the other prisoners in Belle Reve, looking to see if any of them were preparing to beat her up. However, what Raven didn't see was Icicle, Sr., Doctor Destiny, and Giganta sneaking up behind her and the three proceeded to put the hurt on Raven. The female of the group pushed Raven's head into her oatmeal, not giving Raven any time to adjust (or to close her eyes), resulting in Raven's entire face being covered in oatmeal as she also held down Raven's arms. Doctor Destiny proceeded to hold down Raven's legs so Icicle could strike Raven in her rear end with his tray, causing her to scream, which was muffled by the oatmeal that was also starting to suffocate her.

Giganta raised Raven's head from the oatmeal as Destiny let go of her, resulting in the villainess slamming Raven onto the ground. When the hour for breakfast ran out, the inmates were escorted to the showers. However, with the oatmeal still all over her face, Raven was having plenty of difficulties seeing seeing how the oatmeal had gotten into her eyes, coating them so she couldn't see, causing her to bump into several walls (and inmates).

Raven really hoped she hit the walls and not the inmates, otherwise she would get a punch or two from whoever she bumped into. At last, though, Raven arrived in the locker room, where she deposited her clothes and tried to get through the shower as quickly as possible - the more she was in there, the greater the chance one of the female inmates (most likely Killer Frost) would try to rape her.

Arriving in the stall, Raven turned on the shower and proceeded to have the water pour down all over her body, letting it clean off her oatmeal-covered face and go wash off her eyes, making visibility much less of an issue for her, ensuring that she could try to avoid the other inmates (not that she would succeed). She also made sure her violet bobcut hair was straight and clean, not having any of the oatmeal that got splattered on her head.

However, just after she had finished her shower, Raven was grabbed by two inmates and tossed on the ground. Looking up at them, Raven saw they were Enchantress and Duela Dent as Madame Rouge approached her, kneeling down so her trimmed genitalia were mere inches over Raven's hourglass figure. Rouge barked, "You know vhat to do, you demon vhore!"

Raven proceeded to give oral sex to Madame Rouge, then to Duela Dent, and lastly Enchantress, forcing her to swallow their loads in her mouth, which greatly disgusted her.

Once the three inmates had finished, they walked away from Raven, commenting simply that Raven was horrible at it. Meanwhile, as Raven walked back towards the locker room, she wondered why they kept forcing her to perform oral sex on them - was it because she was their only source of relief? No, there were hundreds of other inmates that could have helped them keep pleasing themselves. Rather, they just wanted to humiliate her because of her past as a Titan, treating her as the prison bitch, new meat that had to be abused. However, regardless of this humiliating treatment, Raven knew they were preparing to have her handed over to Doctor Light and then there would be no mercy.

Trying to shrug those thoughts out of her head, at least for the time being, Raven focused on the predicaments facing her right now. After getting dressed, Raven was promptly escorted to her work detail, which remained prison sanitation, a very dirty job as the entire detail kept beating her up (and several members of them forced her to perform oral sex on them - four females and one male). Not only having to deal with the abuse, Raven also had to perform most of the group's work, simply because they could force her to - the villains had the upper hand here.

Finally, after several agonizing hours at work, it finally let out and the inmates proceeded to recess for their hour of free time. Raven once again tried to get some privacy so she could meditate, but today, things were going to be _much_ worse than normal.

As Raven got into her lotus position, she found herself yanked by her hair and then dangling with her feet just barely above the ground. Struggling to break out, flailing her arms in panic, her arms were both grabbed, constraining Raven and ensuring she couldn't escape.

Now, Raven could only stare as Knockout approached her, incredibly nervous. Raven knew that Knockout had been locked up in Belle Reve for seven counts of first degree homicide and eight counts of armed robbery, putting up quite a fight before she was taken down by Batman. Barely twisting her head back gave her a view of Rampage, responsible for thirty-seven counts of assault and battery and four counts of terrorism, who found herself imprisoned as a result of Zatanna's work.

Rampage whispered, "Well, it's nice to meet you, demon scum. Joining those brats, the Titans, you were an idiot as look at what you could have become."

Raven growled, "Let me go."

"Or what? You'll call the apathetic guards or summon your inhibited powers? You've got nothing. Just a miserable little whore and I think we'd be doing the others around here a favor by offing you right now."

Before Raven could react, Knockout punched Raven in the stomach, causing Raven to gag in agony. Rampage let go of Raven, dropping her slightly onto the ground before kicking her in the back towards Knockout.

She proceeded to punch Raven in the head, leaving a very nasty bruise on Raven's left cheek, a punch so strong it caused Raven to topple, barely holding her ground as Knockout gave a knee to Raven's chin, causing her to fall backwards onto the ground.

Having fallen down onto the ground, Raven hoped that this would have been enough, but Rampage instead ripped Raven from the blacktop and pushed her up against a wall, making her impact with a thud. As Rampage and Knockout walked up towards Raven, the imprisoned demoness put her hands up as she prepared to put up a fight against her attackers. Raven threw a punch towards Knockout, but the villainess not only caught the punch but then proceeded to twist Raven's arm so hard, she dislocated Raven's elbow.

As Raven tried to tend to her injured limb, she was caught completely off-guard by Rampage's punch to the head, giving her a black eye. Knockout and Rampage then proceeded to continue their work for several agonizing minutes, proceeding to strike Raven all over her body, from her head and breasts to her legs and womanhood, not just focusing on Raven's front, but also flipping her around and brutalizing Raven's back. At this point, Raven was almost completely black and blue, her lithe body littered with bruises and injuries from her time at Belle Reve, none of which had fully healed because she didn't have her healing ability.

Finally, the severity of the newfound damage to Raven, combined with all of the pain she had received from the other inmates, caused Raven simply to collapse onto the ground, fluttering in and out of consciousness, only a few punishing hits away from being killed. Rampage flipped Raven onto her front as she and Knockout prepared to finish off Raven.

However, at the very last second, an unknown voice yelled, "Don't you dare fuck with her!" Instantly, another inmate attacked Rampage and Knockout. Rampage threw a punch towards her, but this inmate not only blocked it but shoved it right at Rampage's throat, causing her to cough repeatedly before she got onto Rampage's back, twisting her legs around Rampage's neck before leaving her on the blacktop.

Knockout aimed a kick at the intervening inmate, who was looking the other way. However, the inmate moved away before the kick could get anywhere near her and delivered a kick of her own against Knockout's jaw, causing her to lose two teeth which fell onto the ground. Knockout charged against her opponent only to be punched in the abdomen, which was followed by a kick to the throat and then she found her leg swept right from under her, landing her on the floor.

From what Raven could see from her savior, she seemed almost inhuman with her moves, going so fast, expecting their attacks, and brutalizing them with such strength. Was that inhibitor collar on her really working?

Just as Raven fell into unconsciousness, she got a good look at her savior's platinum blonde hair and eyepatch.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower, the Titans are still working on getting Raven's appeal. It was just then Cyborg heard his cellphone ringing as he answers it. Cyborg was put as Raven's emergency contact under the name Victor Stone so Robin's identity wouldn't be exposed since the robotic hero's identity is public knowledge. Once he heard a call from Belle Reve Prison, he looked worried which worries his friends.<p>

"Alright, thank you for the call." Cyborg replied as he hangs up the call.

"Who was it, Cyborg?" Robin asked the tin man.

"That was Belle Reve. They informed that Raven is now in a coma after an encounter with Knockout and Rampage." Cyborg replied as the team look more worried.

Robin grew worried, he knew that those two villains were under solitary confinement in Belle Reve before Raven was sentence there. He then contacts the DA office as he gets Chase on the line.

"Hello, who is this?" asked Adrian Chase over the line.

"It's Robin of the Titans, Chase." Robin respond. "I just got the news that Raven's in a coma at Belle Reve, and I demand for me and my team our visitation request approved."

"I'm getting close, Robin, but that prison isn't an easy place to get approval from." Chase told the boy wonder.

"Then do it quicker, please." begged Robin as he ends the call as Beast Boy spoke.

"Lt. Grant is still MIA, Robin." Beast Boy informs. "They've confirmed that Chief Grant hasn't been in contact with him in months, maybe he isn't in collusion with his brother."

"I doubt that." Robin responded as he looks over the files. "We need to find the Demon's Hand and what remains of it. We need to get Raven out of Belle Reve soon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Belle Reve, Raven is currently in the infirmary, unconscious, as the attending doctor tries to make sure that she would be able to pull through, though if Raven was allowed her healing powers (which were suppressed by the inhibitor collar), this would be going far faster. Based on Raven's regular healing rate (without powers), then it would be at least two weeks before Raven could regain consciousness. And that was if she was lucky - she could be out for close to two months, which would lead to some very nasty lasting effects.<p>

Raven was very lucky that Ravager had come to save her as if everything had stayed the course, she would have been killed by Rampage and Knockout. However, Raven wouldn't know the identity of her savior for a while as she was still unconscious.

As for Ravager, she now had a lot to answer for as she had pretty badly beaten up Rampage and Knockout. Knockout was in about as bad shape as Raven was, with a broken jaw, two black eyes, a shattered kneecap, a swollen neck, and several scars on her stomach. Rampage was perhaps worse than that, with both of her knees dislocated and her hips in plenty of agony from them being twisted around her neck, which was also pretty swollen. Her back had several vertebrae out of place - it would take several months before she could walk again and then it would still be problemaic for her. Her left femur bone and her right ulna had practically been split in multiple parts.

Needless to say, Ravager had alienated several of her fellow inmates with such brutal beatings just to protect Raven, who was the prison bitch. Now, Ravager had an appointment with Warden Amanda Waller about what had happened just a few hours ago. The platinum blonde was handcuffed and restrained as they knew just how dangerous she was. Better they not give her any opportunities to escape as they not only kept her restrained but also had four guards training shotguns at her, ready to shoot if she tried anything.

So, all Ravager really could do right at the moment was wait.

Finally, John Economos, the deputy warden of Belle Reve, announced, "Wilson, the Warden will see you now."

Two of the four guards kept their weapons trained on Ravager while the other two removed the handcuffs and restraints, enabling her to move and get out of the chair, but her movements were still restricted by the guards aiming weapons at her.

As such, Ravager was escorted into the Warden's office, where Amanda Waller was sitting with a monitor containing the fight between Ravager and Knockout and Rampage as well as them beating up Raven.

Waller said, "Take a seat...Rose."

Ravager winced a bit at being called by her first name, probably just as much as she winced being called by her last name. Still, Ravager knew to comply and sat down, now facing Waller. Ravager, pretending not to notice the monitor behind her, asked, "So what am I in here for?"

Waller replied, "You know why you're in Belle Reve, for a collection of murders, assassinations, larcenies, and several other felonies and misdemeanors you racked up while under the employ of Deathstroke. Remind me what the court sentenced you to."

"Twelve consecutive life sentences with no possibility of early parole."

"Now, how long have you been in Belle Reve?"

"Three years, five months, seventeen days. So, why am I in here?"

Waller pointed out the monitor and began playing the footage back, where Rampage and Knockout were beating up Raven and suddenly Ravager came in to defend her. "You almost killed two inmates who were in the process of beating up another inmate."

"So?"

"Why did you do it? Those two bitches haven't angered you before, unlike many of the other prisoners here." Waller gave a bit of a shudder, knowing how many inmates Ravager had beaten up - it was a very long list, and it wasn't very pretty. "Anyway, why?"

"They were going to kill someone and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"About five inmates a month are killed in Belle Reve, and you haven't killed any, yet, nor tried to stop any. So, what made her so special?"

"I noticed that Knockout and Rampage were on the verge of killing her, and I don't let defenseless people die."

"What about all of the people you killed for Deathstroke?"

"They had it coming."

"Back to the issue at hand, do you know who was the inmate you saved from death today?"

"Heard her name was..." Ravager tried to play clueless, "...some kind of bird name. Sparrow, Crow, Eagle..."

Waller interrupted her, "Raven. One of the founding members of the Teen Titans. Many of the other inmates have been abusing her for months now, especially since she happens to be Killer Frost's cellmate. Deathstroke happened to have an...unhealthy obsession with the Titans and they have been around since before you got your ass put here. Now, be honest with me. Why did you save Raven?"

Ravager gave a very seductive smirk and answered, "I get what I want."

Waller, thinking about what Ravager had just said and everything that had just happened, began, "Alright, then. Effective tomorrow, you are being transferred to become Raven's new cellmate, once she gets out of the infirmary."

"And Louise?"

"Killer Frost will become Mist's new bunkmate. Mist has been campaigning for over a year to get a new cellmate and I've decided to grant that request. It's a win for both of you. Now, return to your cell and make sure you have your things."

"Yes, Warden." Ravager got up and was then escorted back to her cell. She gave a very modest, unseen smirk, satisfied that she now was going to have Raven right in her hand. This perhaps was too easy.

As Ravager left the office, Economos came up to Waller and asked, "Miss Waller, are you sure about this? Putting those two together..."

Waller interrupted, "I'm sure, John. You've seen just how _hated_ Raven is in here. She needs somebody to keep her alive. And remember, we need to keep her alive."

"For what's coming next?"

"Precisely, John."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the end of chapter 7. Remember, I'll respond to all reviews for this chapter and chapter 8 in the author's notes section of chapter 9.<strong>


	8. The Recovery

**Author's Notes**

Remember, I will respond to all reviews for this chapter and chapter 7 in the author's notes section of chapter 9.

**And this chapter includes a very _intimate_ yuri scene. Reader discretion is advised.**

Now, let's continue the story.

* * *

><p>Since news about Harley Quinn's escape reached into the ears of the Dark Knight. Batman received the copy of the police report regarding Harley Quinn's arrest. But when Batman couldn't find Harley Quinn, he enlisted the help of the Justice League at the Watchtower. He's had the Question to look for some leads, Black Canary to have the Birds of Prey to look around anyone in Gotham who worked with Harley and the late Joker, and Oracle to see if she can find any call history from the harlequin villain.<p>

So far, there aren't any leads, which stresses out Batman than he ever was. Superman search through Gotham to look for her using his super hearing(Batman gave him permission to come to Gotham in desperation). Vigilante and Green Arrow proceeded to beat up every Gotham villain for information of Quinn, the Outsiders were requested to look underneath the city for the clown, and the rest of the Leaguers are helping out whenever they can to search for the criminal.

So far, nothing.

"Man this sucks." Captain Marvel said as he sits at the dinner table with Hawkgirl, Flash, Elongated Man and his wife, Sue Dibny.

"How is it hard to find a girl in a jester costume?" Flash asked as he drinks his water.

"Me and Sue have been looking up for some leads, and no leads." Elongated Man stated.

"But it's as if she disappeared from the face of the Earth." Sue complied as she eats her mashed potatoes.

"But who would want to release Harley Quinn from imprisonment? Something's not right here." Hawkgirl wondered.

"Isn't Harley Quinn involved for the Raven case?" Sue asked as Flash nodded.

"Isn't there a connection to that?" Elongated Man also asked.

Captain Marvel snaps his fingers as he replied. "You're saying, like if Quinn's escape is actually related to Raven's imprisonment?"

"Yes." Hawkgirl answered. "We need to inform this theory to Batman."

"The Question is going to have a hay day with this." Elongated Man said as they all started a conversation about the case. The League may not have realized it, but the Question really was about to have a field day with the Raven case.

* * *

><p>Over in Belle Reve, in the infirmary, Raven, who had been placed in a hospital gown, currently lay unconscious in a bed, having been beaten half to death by Rampage and Knockout, only saved by the intervention of another inmate.<p>

It had been almost three weeks since Raven had been checked into the infirmary and things weren't all that great for her. Not many of her injuries had healed, especially those around her face and chest. Even if she regained consciousness, she was going to be sore for another few weeks, she would be barely able to see, she wouldn't be able to speak (her throat was fairly swollen to the point it was obstructing her vocal chords), and she'd get a lot of pain from even basic surface contact.

Needless to say, all the wounds Raven had received added up quickly and now she had to heal. The attending physician of Belle Reve, Doctor Julia Musgrave, checked back in on Raven, who was breathing through a ventilator and hooked up to several machines monitoring her breathing and heart rate. Never in her nine years of employment at Belle Reve did Doctor Musgrave see anybody in worse condition than Raven.

When the doctor stared at Raven, she was so often tempted to pull the plug to put her out of her misery, but Raven's vital signs were too strong (as a result of her demonic heritage) for unhooking her from the machines to kill her. If she tried, Raven's heartbeat and breathing would slow, but not enough to kill her, just to stay alive, albeit unconscious. Now hooked up to the machines, it was now a matter of time before Raven wakes up.

After making sure that the machines were working properly (as well as checking her IVs), Doctor Musgrave began to walk out of the room before she began to hear something, almost as if Raven was trying to raise her head.

Sure enough, that's what it was. Raven was trying to raise her head from the bed, now clearly awake. However, the doctor rushed to Raven's side and began, "Raven. Keep your head down. You took a lot of damage and the last thing your body needs is to over-exert itself. Understood?"

How would Raven respond? She knew she couldn't talk and her arms and legs both ached uncontrollably, and she could barely move her head without causing extensive pain. The only way she could respond was with her eyes, which were still in significant pain.

She blinked twice, which the doctor noticed and then asked, "So, two blinks means yes?" Raven responded with two blinks. The doctor continued, "Okay, blink once for no, blink twice for yes for any questions until you can talk again. Got it?"

Raven blinked twice in recognition. As Doctor Musgrave walked away, thoughts roared in Raven's head about her terrible condition - it was going to be several months before she fully recovered, and while it kept her out of the vicinity of the other inmates (at least temporarily), her body was likely going to be in agonizing pain for a while.

Her only chance for recovery would be if she could use her healing abilities, but they were nulled by the inhibitor collar around her neck. They wouldn't reactivate the abilities on their own, so Raven would have to ask them. Unfortunately, Raven was too shy to ask, coming as a result of her upbringing.

And how would she ask? She couldn't speak or move her limbs. All she could use was her eyes, but she wouldn't be able to ask a question solely with her eyes. It all depended on how fast she would be able to heal and how well she could heal her throat and hands. And what healed as well. Then, she might be able to ask her question and hopefully get better.

* * *

><p>Alone in Raven's cell, Ravager lay on the top bunk (which used to be Killer Frost's bunk before she moved) as she couldn't rest. She wonders how long will it take before Raven will be alright. She wishes for the empath to get out and come back to her cell, so she can have her herself. After all, it's starting to get lonely in here (at least she's not placed in with some annoying bitch).<p>

Getting bored, she gets off of the top bunk, landing with her feet, as she gets on the floor to do some push-ups. She was a trained mercenary so she must train herself so she won't be sloppy. Her father always told her to never be sloppy when you're in prison, or at war. Then she switch over to sit-ups as she counts how many she's doing. She's going to train in order to protect the girl she's been obsessing over. Thanks to the human enhancements she inherits her father from, she has done a total of 100 push-ups, and 100 sit-ups.

Later, it was dinner time as all of the prisoners get in line to get their daily food. Ravager gets in line as she waits for the line to move. As she waits, one of the inmates from the Prison gang that targets Raven spots the platinum blond girl. Since the empath isn't here for the daily beating, and that the daughter of Deathstroke is the only one who doesn't bother to pick on Raven, he decides to mess with Ravager.

"Since the witch isn't here, I can pick on the only bitch who didn't beat her up." the inmate, Jake Douglas said as he steps towards the Ravager as the inmate behind him, Ferret, protests.

"Don't do it, Jake, you'll end up like Mist!" Ferret warns but Jake didn't listens as he arrogantly stepping closer to the woman as his gang follows.

As the line starts moving, Ravager sense that Jake Douglas holding a knife in coming after her as his gang steps in aw well. But the mercenary moves her arm to grab his wrist as she snatch the knife from him. She then stabs Jake where the back of his spine is as the man falls down to the floor as he began losing his legs, crippling him. His gang backs away as they look at the girl's stare as they hie tailed away from her, leaving their member behind.

"Medic!" Ravager shouts as the guards marches forth to see Jake laying on the floor, screaming in agony as they carry him to take the knife out of him.

"God, Ms. Wilson, you crippled the guy." one of the guards who is familiar with little miss trouble maker states.

"He had it coming, Norman." Ravager replied as she gets back in line.

"Enjoy your dinner, Ms. Wilson." Norman told her as he marches towards his fellow guards to tend to Jake.

"I hope Raven gets better soon." Ravager muttered to herself enough for no one to listen. She hopes that Raven gets better at the infirmary soon.

* * *

><p>It was another four days in the infirmary after Raven awoke before the swelling in her throat had gone down, enabling her to talk again. In the time her throat was still swollen, Raven was unable to eat anything solid and was on a liquids-only diet, which Raven quickly tired of. In addition, Raven could finally communicate as her body was still covered in injures to such a degree touching anything would put her in severe pain. There went writing.<p>

Raven was still hooked up to several IV's, one of which deposited sustenance into her stomach and another which served to remove Raven's bodily wastes.

Still, Raven was in agony from the injuries and couldn't even move. At least she could speak now. With her ability to speak regained, she could ask Doctor Musgrave about reactivating her healing ability, but the question would be if she could overcome her own timidity to ask.

What would be the worst that could happen if she asked? They say no? No, they would send her back amongst the crowd of inmates who want to beat her to a pulp. That would be the...no, there would be worse options - they would just kill her. The best case scenario? They'd agree and reactivate her healing abilities so she could at least recover. It'd be a win-win scenario - they could get Raven out of the infirmary faster and Raven would be healed.

Now, all she had to do was ask. And now, she had just the opportunity. Doctor Musgrave walked back into Raven's room and asked, "So, Miss Roth, how are you doing?"

Raven replied, "Much better than the past few days." Then, she suddenly stopped, hesitating to ask her question. Doctor Musgrave immediately noticed Raven's sudden halt and inquired, "Is there something you want to tell me, or ask me?"

Raven slightly opened her mouth before closing it, severely hesitating to ask her request. Doctor Musgrave walked up to Raven and continued, "Doctor Herrs shared with me some of her file on you. As an unintentional side-effect of your upbringing, you wound up lacking the social skills most people your age would have. As a result, you have trouble reaching out to people. I know you want to say or ask something. Just say it and save yourself the agony."

Raven, thinking for a moment, finally opened her mouth and began to slowly utter, "At my current healing rate...it'd be too long...before I can recover...and then things will be worse...if the other inmates keep up the pain. I can heal rapidly...but it's being inhibited by the collar...could I have my healing reactivated? To speed up my recovery?"

Musgrave remarked, "Doesn't that feel better getting it out? And about your healing, I'll consult with the Warden to see if she'll allow it. Don't get your hopes up though."

Raven replied, "It was worth a try."

Doctor Musgrave walked away from Raven and towards her phone in order to see about Raven's request. Dialing the number for the Warden, the doctor waited to see if the Warden would answer, then her response.

On the other end of the line came a _"Who is this?"_

"Warden, this is Doctor Julia Musgrave of the Infirmary."

_"What are you calling about?"_

"This is about Raven Roth. Her throat's swelling had decreased enough to allow her to talk. And she does have a request though."

_"What is it?"_

"Her healing ability. She'd need in order to speed up her recovery."

_"And why should I agree to that request?"_

"Because if her injuries aren't healed, they will only increase once released from the infirmary. She was almost beaten to death by Rampage and Knockout. I fear that she won't endure another. And besides, her healing ability can't be used to escape. It's not like you'd be reactivating her sorcery."

A moment later, Doctor Musgrave heard what appeared to be the deactivation of an inhibitor collar. Turning around, she saw one of the red bars surrounding Raven's collar had vanished - the bar representing Raven's healing ability.

_"You're welcome."_ Then, the other side of the conversation hung up.

Raven proceeded to close her eyes and soon entered a healing trance. Slightly floating up in the air, Raven's wounds slowly began to heal themselves up, enabling her to recover. First, her eyes, still slightly black, completely returned to normal. Then, most of the wounds on her legs began to vanish.

Doctor Musgrave was very intrigued by Raven's ability to heal herself, mezmerized by the steady floating of Raven's body.

In just half an hour, Raven's entire body was completely clean of injuries and scars. Returning to the ground, Raven opened her eyes and looked at herself, now healed of all the damage incurred at Belle Reve thus far.

Doctor Musgrave walked over to Raven and asked, "Raven, are you alright? Can you walk?"

"I can. I'm no longer in any pain."

Then, Musgrave proceeded to remove the IVs from Raven's body, freeing her up from the bed and enabling her to stand for the first time in weeks. Now, she would be more independent (if only she was out of Belle Reve).

Once unhooked from all the machines and introvenous tubes, Raven walked out of the infirmary, but quickly turned around upon realizing she was still in a hospital gown. Raven then asked, "Uh, can I have my uniform back?"

Doctor Musgrave replied, "Yes, I'll get it for you now." The doctor proceeded towards the closet where Raven's clothes were stored. As she walked towards the closet, another guard came in with a badly injured inmate.

Musgrave, distracted from her initial task, turned to see the guard, asking, "What's wrong with him?"

The guard explained, "He got attacked with a makeshift shank. Two hits on the arm, one in the leg, one in the abdomen. We've done basic patching, though we fear it may not be enough."

Musgrave took the inmate and set him down on a table, pulling off his shirt and pulling up his pants to reveal the extent of the damage, seeing it was starting to bleed past the bandages, having been much deeper and wider than first expected.

As she went for the first aid kit in order to reduce the bleeding, Raven asked, "Can I heal him? You're not going to be able to save him with the wounds he received. I can save him."

The guard, noticing the degree of the bleeding, answered, "It can't hurt. Try."

Raven proceeded up to the inmate and encased blue healing energy around the wound on the inmate's stomach, quickly sealing it up in order to stop the bleeding. Once that damage was healed, Raven went to work on his arm, reducing the punctures to tiny dots and finished with his leg, effectively stopping the bleeding.

Once she finished with the inmate, Raven stepped away from him and closed her eyes for one second before opening them again. Raven commented, "He'll live."

Upon noticing how successful Raven was at saving the inmate's life, Doctor Musgrave said, "Impressive. Raven, how would you like to be transferred to infirmary duty? I'd bet it would be much better than your current detail."

Raven remarked, "It'd be much better than my current status. And could I please get my uniform back?"

* * *

><p>Back in Jump City, California at Titans Tower, the Titans continue on getting an appeal on Raven's case. While that's happening, Robin and Cyborg investigates on the search for the Demon's Hand as well as the location for Jim Grant, not to mention Harley Quinn's escape from captivity, for which Cyborg looks over. Beast Boy went to talk to his adopted father, Mento, for advise about appealing cases as well as the effects after Raven's trial that cause a stir to the Doom Patrol team as they've become victims of discrimination. Starfire has this plan to start up a march at Belle Reve as a soapbox sadie to protest on getting Raven out (Robin told her that that's not the way to get Raven released from prison).<p>

As he does his research, the Titan's hotline rings as the boy wonder went to go answer it. "Titans Tower, Robin speaking."

"Robin, this is Chase." replied the DA over the phone. "I got some good news that you'll like to hear."

"What kind of good news?" Robin asked eagerly.

"Well I've finally got a clearance on getting an approval for the Titans to visit Raven at Belle Reve." Chase told him as Robin felt relief that he and his teammates will get to finally see Raven again.

"That's good news, Mr. Chase." Robin said with a smile. "When will we visit her?"

"Next week." Chase answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Chase, for helping us getting the approval." Robin told the DA as he hangs up. "Good news, everyone. We got the approval for visiting hours at Belle Reve; we're going to see Raven again next week."

"Oh glorious! We get to meet friend Raven again!" Starfire exclaimed in joy and relief that she gets to meet her best friend again. The Titans were excited to meet Raven again after months of getting an approval for visitation.

After hearing the good news, Cyborg went up to Robin. "Rob, I got some info you may need to hear."

"What is it, Cyborg?" Robin asked him.

"I found out about the men who helped Harley escaped." he starts. "They were hired guns hired from a client with a bank account in Nevis."

"Nevis?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I've already asked the bank for information about the client, and they respond that the entire initial deposit came in cash. They even said that the client had a generic appearance when he appeared. They told me that the client opened the account over a year ago and only access the account for the transfer."

"So there's nothing on the on the client?" Robin asked as Cyborg nodded no. "So there's nothing on the one who hired the goons. Keep digging for more clues, Cyborg."

"Alright, I'll see what can I do." Cyborg told as he went back for more research.

* * *

><p>After getting her uniform back (and having her work detail set for the infirmary), Raven was escorted back to her cell, where she was surprised to see somebody in her cell - her savior from over three weeks earlier. She was currently sitting on the top bunk of the bed, glaring at the wall.<p>

Arriving at her cell door, Raven was put inside before the cell closed. Raven greeted, "Hello."

Ravager responded, "Hello, Raven. I'm your new cellmate. Killer Frost got transferred to another block with Mist, my old cellmate."

"Okay. Who are you?"

"Sorry. Name's Ravager." Ravager extended her hand for a handshake and Raven proceeded to meet Ravager's hand. Ravager continued, "Now that we've finished pleasantries, we've got some work to do."

Raven asked, "Work, what do you mean? We're off work duty until tomorrow."

"From what I've heard, the other inmates are giving you one day to improve your cunnilingus before they let Light have his way with you. You need to perform oral sex like you've never performed it before."

"How can I improve? I've been doing it for months and I haven't got a single clue of _how_ to improve."

Suddenly, the cell door opened, signaling that it was time for dinner. Ravager commented, "Your first lesson will be after dinner."

Ravager and Raven walked out of the cell, proceeding to join the other inmates as they headed towards the cafeteria. When one of the inmates tried to attack Raven, like they had been doing for months now, Ravager intervened, grabbing the inmate's hand before delivering a brutal punch to his head, knocking him down on the ground. Glaring at the other inmates, Ravager forced them all to back off from Raven.

Now uninterrupted by other inmates, the two proceeded into the cafeteria and they got in line. However, some of the inmates tried to cut in line, unaware of Ravager's presence. When they tried, Ravager growled at them and made them back right off and flee to the back of the line. The farther they were from her, the better, especially considering they knew just who she was.

Getting to the serving area in half an hour (which was the soonest Raven got there in her entire stay at Belle Reve thus far), Raven and Ravager went up to be served by Ugly and Firefly. Ugly asked, "Raven, the prison bitch, what makes you think you can get up here before some of the rest?"

However, his question was answered by Ravager, who remarked, "Because, Bruno, she's mine. Anybody who tries to lay a hand on her will regret it. Now serve the both of us or I'll come back there and beat you half to death with your ladle!"

Intimidated by Ravager's threat, Ugly proceeded to serve Raven her serving of rice and vegetables plus a piece of bread and water. After Ravager got the same, the two proceeded towards an empty table, sitting down to begin eating their dinner.

Raven commented, "The other prisoners certainly seem intimidated by you."

Ravager explained, "I've been here for over three years. By now, they all know not to mess with me or they're in for a world of hurt."

"Why is that, exactly? Why are you in Belle Reve?"

"For a series of crimes including murders, assassinations, and assault for my old master."

"And the missing eye?" Raven had tried her hardest not to inquire about the eyepatch on Ravager's eye, but she couldn't resist.

"That happened in a fit of insanity trying to prove myself to him."

"How'd you get caught?"

"I was trying to assassinate some high-ranking drug lord in Detroit. The cops got tipped to my position. I fought as hard and as long as I could. It wasn't enough and they overpowered me. A few days later, I'm serving twelve life sentences in Belle Reve. As for who turned me in, I know my master didn't do it."

"How are you so sure about that?"

"Because he's my father. I know about your dad, too. Ol' four eyes. Tried to exterminate all life on Earth."

"That is one thing I wished nobody knew. I really hate him, made me an outcast, a freak, unable to feel anything without risking his control over me. And I hate the Joker for using the Demon's Hand, which started this whole damned chain of events resulting in me being the Belle Reve bitch."

"That's no more. As far as they are concerned, you're mine."

After dinner was finished, the two were returned to their cell. Now, it was time for Raven to get her first lesson in oral sex.

Ravager first instructed, "Okay, first, let's make sure nobody can see us. Give me your pants."

Raven looked at Ravager confused, as if saying _'WTF you want with my pants?'_ However, she complied and slipped out of her pants, revealing her womanhood. The one-eyed girl then tied up the leggings of Raven's prison pants to the bed frame from the top. Then, Ravager slipped out of her own pants, tying them to the bed frame from the bottom and then sliding them up into Raven's own pants.

Once that was done, Ravager requested, "Now your shirt." Raven again complied, stripping off her other article of clothing. Ravager tied it to the side of the bed frame by the sleeves before doing the same with her own shirt.

With the "barricade" completed, the two bare inmates went onto the bottom bunk to begin the lesson. Ravager began, "Okay, in order to give a good cunnilingus, you have to make the partner feel aroused to the point they begin panting as you suck them." Pointing to her outer labia, Ravager instructed, "Glide your tongue around it."

Raven pulled out her tongue and placed it on her cellmate's outer labia, circling it around slowly. Every time Raven completed one rotation, Ravager gave a pant. Feeling her nipples getting harder as a result of her arousal, Ravager said, "Now, thrust that tongue inside of me."

Following the instructions, Raven pushed her tongue into Ravager's womanhood, gliding it around the inner labia before hooking on to her clitoris, sucking on it. Continuing to suck on the clitoris, Raven took a look at Ravager's genitals while Ravager kept panting. Slipping her tongue away from the clitoris, Raven slid her tongue onto Ravager's g-spot and twisted her tongue around it.

This is just what did it as several moments later, Ravager hit her orgasm and sprayed her cum all over Raven's lips and mouth. Hopping up onto Ravager, Raven took one of her fingers and placed it onto Ravager's lips, asking, "Ravager, what is this stuff?"

Ravager giggled and commented, "It's cum. During intercourse, guys typically get girls to orgasm so cum lines their insides, making them wet enough so their dicks won't hurt them."

"Oh. So how did I do?"

"I think you did fine, Rae. Question is, will the other inmates find you do a good oral sex?"

"I have a question, Ravager."

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You never have to ask." Ravager grabbed Raven's shirt from the side of the bed and then placed it over Raven's breasts, covering them up. Then, Ravager took the pants she had tied to the bedside and placed them on Raven, ensuring she was fully clothed.

After putting on her own pants, Ravager slipped on her shirt and then pulled the covers over herself and Raven. Staring at Raven's worried face, Ravager knew that Raven was just as tortured a soul as she was, if not moreso. Pulling Raven up to her breast, Ravager proceeded to stroke her hair with her hand, hoping to keep her calm.

That night was one of the longest in Ravager's life.

* * *

><p>Killer Frost lay on the bottom bunk of her cell as she is buries her head in her pillow. Her bloodshot eyes just screams that she can't take it with her cellmate anymore, which is Mist, Ravager's old cellmate who is quite a chatter box.<p>

"So, before I was arrested, I was plotting to poison all of Keystone City. Then Firestorm and Captain Marvel shows up to stop my plans. Then I was in Gateway City where I attempt to poison the whole city, then Wonder Woman and Green Lantern stopped me. Then I tried Star City and guess what? Green Arrow and Black Canary stopped me!" Mist chatted as she continues her story over and over again with different cities and the heroes that stopped her. Apparently, Mist has been around many cities and tries to poison the population, most of the heroes defeated her before she can complete her plans.

Frost groans on her pillow, as she muttered. "How long until I get out? I miss wailing on Raven." She then have thoughts of pulling the collar out and freeze Mist to death.

* * *

><p>Raven and Ravager remained in that bed for the entire night. Ravager calmly held Raven, keeping her hand on her face for protection. It was getting close to time for Raven to have to perform oral sex, one that would determine if her hymen would be safe from Dr. Light.<p>

It had seemed all too easy to get Raven to be hers. All she had to do was bide her time and then save her life. It seemed as if fate was aligning to put the two of them together. When Ravager looked at Raven, she didn't see a soul that would break, she saw a broken soul. The two of them were more alike than she could have expected. Their fathers were the reason they were and the two frequently despised them for that.

For Raven, it condemned her to be the harbinger of the apocalypse, it denied her the ability to feel her emotions. For Ravager, it stripped away any chance of having a normal life, it cost her one of her own eyes.

The two were bound by heritage but they both dedicated themselves to fighting it, though it took Ravager a little longer to figure it out than Raven. Ravager could not believe the irony - her father had previously tried to kill Raven, now she was responsible for making sure nobody did kill Raven.

Anyway, as Raven kept resting, using Ravager's chest as a pillow (her head being moved there by the one-eyed inmate herself), it soon became time for everybody to get out of bed.

As the cell doors began to open, Ravager nudged Raven awake. The demoness's eyes slowly opened as she asked, "Is it time to awaken, Ravager?"

Ravager answered, "Yes. Time to get up...and almost time for your test. You're going to be on your own, as much as I'd rather it not be."

Raven got out of bed, followed by Ravager. Proceeding out of the cell and into the line of inmates, Ravager held Raven's hand as they headed towards the cafeteria. She'd need all the relief she could get, need to be as calm as she could. Stressing out would worsen things for Raven.

The stroll to the cafeteria was much more pleasant than it had been, especially since Ravager had proved she would attack anybody that made a move on Raven.

Walking into the cafeteria, the two got in line to wait for service from Ugly and Firefly. Everybody in the cafeteria was staring at Raven, as if they were told something bad was going to happen to her. Once again being the elephant in the room made Raven far less comfortable than she was. It took Ravager's warm touch in order to keep her calm.

Finally, the two reached the front of the line where Ugly served up chicken sausage, Swiss cheese, and over-easy eggs on toast. Getting their sandwiches and glasses of water, Raven and Ravager sat down, with Raven silently waiting for her test to come. Which of the inmates will force Raven to perform oral sex on them? Killer Frost? Cheetah? Madame Rouge? Those were the three that terrified her the most, meaning even _if_ she performed well, they'd still send her off to Dr. Light.

She knew she was going to be alone - Ravager would be escorted to a different set of showers. Just because they were in the same block doesn't mean they were in the same showers.

Ravager urged, "Just remain calm. That'd be the best in order to ensure you don't mess up. Remember what we went over last night. Got it?"

Raven responded, "Got it."

After eating breakfast, the other inmates were called to the showers. It was time for Raven. Ravager escorted Raven as far as she could before being separated. Now, she was on her own.

Entering the showers as she normally did, Raven went to her assigned locker and put her prison uniform inside. Now completely nude, Raven headed into the shower, waiting to see who was going to get the verdict on whether or not Light could rape her.

Halfway through the stalls, Raven got her answer in the form of, "Hello there, prison bitch. Last chance to prove you can perform cunnilingus."

Staring at Livewire, who stood in front of Raven in all of her naked glory, Raven knelt down onto the ground for Livewire to come, exposing her nicely trimmed womanhood to Raven. Livewire ordered, "Begin sucking my pussy."

Raven immediately complied, planting her tongue on Livewire's outer labia, the skin near her most private region, and let it glide in circles around her. As Raven did so, Livewire found herself unable to withhold a pant. Raven continued to tease Livewire with her current motions and then, Raven finally pushed her tongue deep inside of Livewire, reaching her inner labia to suck the "pedals".

Every lick Raven performed led Livewire to pant again and again. Finally, Raven moved towards Livewire's g-spot and slid her tongue around it, making the electric villainness pant even harder than before.

Finally, Raven got the desired result with a huge splurt of Livewire's female juices, which Raven managed to catch all in her mouth and then swallowed down.

When Livewire looked down at Raven, the imprisoned Titan asked, "So, how did I do?"

After a minute or so of agonizing thought, Livewire answered, "To be honest, that was the best oral fucking I've ever gotten. I'm willing to bet that Ravager gave you some pointers, and they fucking worked. Guess I'll tell the other girls that you're off limits...for now."

Once Livewire had walked out of the stalls, Raven proceeded to a stall and showered, slightly ecstatic that she had managed to prove herself to the other inmates.

Finishing her shower, Raven changed and proceeded to the infirmary for her new work duty.

* * *

><p>Later on at night back in Jump City, Cyborg went to the pizzaria to grab four boxes of pizza. One for Robin who likes his pepperoni, Cyborg himself ordered meat lovers, for Starfire mustard for toppings, and Beast Boy's veggie pizza.<p>

"Man, can't wait to eat the pizza. Working on appealing Raven's case can make a man hungry." he notes as he pays $26.79 for the four boxes of pizza on the Titan's tab and discount. The robotic Titan exits the restaurant as he place the pizzas in his car, set it on the front seat and buckles it up so it won't fall out.

As Cyborg heads to the driver's seat, he spotted a pair of feet at a near by alley. The sense of worry comes up to Cyborg's mind as he marches down towards the alleyway where the feet are. Once he walks up there, he discovers the body as he recognizes the body as his T-Com rings. Cyborg picks up his T-Com as he answers it.

"Cy, what's taking so long with the pizza?" Beast Boy asked over the phone.

"I was going to get it, but I discovered a dead body in the alleyway." Cyborg informs him.

"What? A dead body? But who is it?" Beast Boy asked in shocked.

"Raven's lawyer." Cyborg answered. There lies the body of Isabel Zavalos, with severe stab wounds on her chest. While looking over the body, Cyborg didn't notice Zavalos's killer is watching him from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, forty percent through with <em>The Caged Bird Sings<em>. Things are getting much _darker_ and _perplexing_ - answers will come, but not until the second half of the story. Up next: the Titans finally get to visit Raven.**


End file.
